<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Many stars by Mir28913</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285142">Many stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mir28913/pseuds/Mir28913'>Mir28913</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Asgard, Character Bashing, Creature Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Severus Snape, Hermione Granger Bashing, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Ron Weasley Bashing, snarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mir28913/pseuds/Mir28913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si Lily Evans n'était pas la mère d'Harry ?<br/>Et si sa mère était plus... masculine ?<br/>Plus... immortelle ? <br/>Plus... magique ?<br/>Et si sa mère était tout simplement Loki Odinson ?<br/>Tout changerait.<br/>WARNING: Bashing Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron/Molly/Ginny<br/>SS/HP à venir</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer : les personnages d’Harry Potter et de Thor ne m’appartiennent pas malheureusement ! <br/>Pairing: Severus Snape/ Harry Potter (pas avant plusieurs chapitres)</p><p>Chapitre un : <br/>Harry avait faim. <br/>Il était seul dans son lit.<br/>Il était humide et il avait peur.<br/>Alors il pleurait, de toutes les larmes de son corps.<br/>Sa maman n’était pas là. Son papa non plus.<br/>Oncle Padfoot, oncle Moony et oncle Wormtail non plus.<br/>Harry n’avait jamais été seul aussi longtemps.<br/>    Avant de partir, maman lui avait dit que madame Lily allait s’occuper de lui, mais madame Lily était allongée sur le sol et ne bougeait plus. Elle ne bougeait plus depuis que le monsieur avec les yeux rouges avait jeté un rayon vert sur elle avec son bâton.<br/>    « Une baguette » lui avait dit sa maman un jour « Mais toi Hadrian, tu n’en auras pas besoin. Ta magie n’en a pas besoin. »<br/>    Maman avait toujours raison. Toujours.<br/>    Quand le monsieur aux yeux rouges avait fait de la lumière sur lui, la même qui avait touché Madame Lily, sa magie avait réagi seule et pouf ! Plus de monsieur. <br/>Mais maintenant Harry était seul et avait mal au front.<br/>Et s’ils l’avaient abandonné ?<br/>Et si personne ne venait ?<br/>Et s’il était seul pour toujours ?<br/>Harry avait peur. Alors il criait pour appeler.<br/>Il était comme ça depuis si longtemps.<br/>    Soudain, un monsieur déboule dans la pièce. Sans un regard pour l’enfant, il se penche au-dessus de la femme sur le sol. Il la prend dans ses bras et commence à sangloter. Entre deux sanglots, Harry parvient à distinguer le nom de la madame. Car Harry s’était immédiatement tût à l’arrivée du monsieur.<br/>    C’était le monsieur le plus joli qu’Harry avait jamais vu. Même son papa et sa maman étaient moins jolis. Le monsieur était plus grand que Papa. Ses cheveux étaient très noirs, comme ceux des deux parents de Harry et d’Harry lui-même. Son visage était très fin mais pour l’instant, le monsieur faisait une drôle de tête, un peu comme celles que faisaient Oncle Padfoot tout le temps pour le faire rire. Mais la tête du monsieur ne lui donnait pas du tout envie de rire.<br/>    Tout au fond de lui, quelque chose remua. Cette fois, ce n’était pas la faim, mais autre chose. La seule chose que Harry savait, c’était qu’il voulait que le monsieur le prenne dans ses bras et ne le lâche plus jamais. Voyant que le monsieur ne le regardait toujours pas, le petit garçon recommença à chouiner, puis à pleurer franchement. Il voulait… Monsieur… il-il ne savait pas … Il en avait juste besoin.<br/>Maintenant.<br/>    Puis, le monsieur chuchota un truc à l’oreille de madame Lily, la reposa sur le sol, se releva et sans même regarder Harry, il sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. Un crac retentit, signe du départ du joli monsieur. A cet instant, les pleurs de l’enfant muèrent en cris. Des cris d’une puissance incroyable. Une vague de magie se dégagea brusquement de l’enfant et détruisit les dernières fenêtres encore debout. Le bruit du verre brisé n’arrêta pas l’enfant qui continuait de hurler sans discontinuer. L’air semblait pulser autour de lui et des volutes vertes virevoltaient autour de lui.<br/>Il n’avait plus personne !<br/>Plus Maman !<br/>Plus Papa !<br/>Plus Oncle Padfoot !<br/>Plus Oncle Moony !<br/>Même plus de joli monsieur !<br/>Il était si seul…<br/>Presque trois heures plus tard, Harry s’effondra de fatigue, épuisé par ses pleurs. Il plongea alors dans un sommeil agité.<br/>~°°°~<br/>    Ce qu’il ne savait pas, c’était que sa démonstration de magie avait empêché quiconque de pénétrer dans la maison. A l’extérieur de cette dernière, deux individus attendaient, très déconcertés. Le plus âgé se nommait Albus Dumbledore. C’était un illustre sorcier, directeur de l’école de sorcellerie de Poudlard et détenteur d’un ordre de Merlin première classe entre autres. Le second, quant à lui, avait un palmarès bien plus réduit. Ce n’était que le gardien des clés de Poudlard, du nom de Rubeus Hagrid.<br/>    Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, le nombre de personnes devant la maison des Potter était presque le triple. Mais après plusieurs minutes d’attente, Dumbledore avait renvoyé la plupart des sorciers. Un sort lui avait préalablement assuré que seul le jeune Harry était encore dans la maison. De plus, trop de témoins pourrait mettre à mal ses plans. Seul Hagrid était resté, mais Albus ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. Le demi-géant lui vouait une confiance aveugle.<br/>    Bon sang ! Qu’est-ce qui prenait autant de temps ? Il n’y avait personne avec le jeune Potter, alors qu’est-ce qui l’empêchait de rentrer ? Albus commençait à perdre patience. Personne ne faisait poireauter le grand Albus Dumbledore ! Il fallait absolument que le jeune Potter soit chez Pétunia Dursley avant demain matin ! Sirius allait bientôt être mis hors circuit et Rémus Lupin n’allais jamais pouvoir récupérer la garde du môme. C’était un loup-garou après tout. Et personne n’allait remettre en cause la parole du grand Albus Dumbledore !<br/>    Soudain, le vieillard sentit la barrière qui les empêchait de rentrer s’effondrer. Il pénétra dans la maison avec un grand sourire. Dans le salon, il jeta un regard navré au cadavre de James Potter. James était un homme courageux, un ami fidèle et un grand combattant. Mais sa mort était pour le plus grand bien. <br/>    Le vieil homme monta à l’étage, à la recherche du jeune enfant. Une seule porte était fermée. Albus en déduisit que cela devait être la bonne. Mais dès qu’il posa sa main sur le bois, la porte s’effondra, comme si son équilibre ne tenait plus qu’à un fil. Dans la chambre, l’enfant semblait s’être endormi dans son petit lit. Son visage était complètement rouge car il semblait avoir beaucoup pleuré. Une blessure en forme d’éclair trônait sur son front et Albus ne doutait pas du fait que c’était la marque qui le désignait comme l’égal du seigneur des Ténèbres. Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent.<br/>    Son plan marchait enfin. Tout marchait comme prévu.<br/>    Enfin.<br/>    Au pied du lit de l’enfant se trouvait le cadavre de feu Lily Potter. Elle paraissait si paisible dans son sommeil… Soudain, quelque chose attira l’attention du directeur de Poudlard. Sur la peau de la jeune Lily, des lignes bleues venaient d’apparaître. Elles serpentaient sur toutes les parties visibles de son corps : cou, bras, épaules, pieds à l’exception de son visage. Les lignes étranges scintillèrent un instant, virèrent à l’argenter avant de disparaître pour de bon. Albus haussa les épaules, se disant que cela devait être un effet lié à son sacrifice. Il s’approcha de l’enfant et le prit dans ses bras. Le bébé ronchonna, mais ne se réveilla pas. Il le détailla un instant. Etrange, l’enfant ne ressemblait pas du tout à Lily. Et très peu à James. Harry avait seulement hérité des cheveux noirs et la forme du visage des Potter. Pourtant, Sirius lui avait affirmé que Harry ressemblait énormément à sa mère. Mais Albus ne trouvait rien de Lily à l’intérieur de ce petit garçon.<br/>« Peu importe… » Se dit-il « Les mystères de la génétiques… »<br/>Resserrant sa prise sur l’enfant, Dumbledore transplana à l’extérieur de la maison. Sans hésiter, il tendit le bébé à Hagrid. <br/>« Emmenez-le au 4 Privet Drive. Je vous rejoindrais là-bas.<br/>- Oui, professeur. » Lui répondit avec dévotion le demi-géant.<br/>    Ce dernier enfourna la moto que Sirius leur avait laissé, cala mieux l’enfant contre lui et fit vrombir le moteur. Puis dans un grand vrombissement, le véhicule s’élança et disparut dans la nuit. Albus soupira. Il avait plus d’une heure à patienter avant de se rendre à Little Whinging. Il avait tous juste le temps de se rendre au Ministère pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle de la chute de Voldemort. Mais avant tout ça, il devait aller à Poudlard. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à l’endroit où Voldemort avait été défait, Dumbledore disparut dans un crac.<br/>    Il atterrit devant l’entrée des grilles de Poudlard, car personne, et pas même lui, ne pouvait transplaner dans l’enceinte de l’école. Il se hâta de pénétrer dans l’école et s’élança dans les couloirs jusqu’au bureau directorial. Comme si s’y attendait, Minerva et Severus s’y trouvait. La directrice des Gryffondors semblait inquiète à la fois triste et inquiète du sort de l’enfant. Quant à Severus, il semblait dévasté. Par la mort de Lily, sans doute. A son entrée, Minerva se tourna immédiatement vers lui et se leva.<br/>    « Albus, vous ne pouvez pas l’envoyer là-bas… Ces moldus sont –<br/>- Il suffit Minerva. C’est ce qu’il y a de mieux à faire et vous le savez. Les Mangemorts sont encore en liberté et nous ne pouvons pas risquer la vie d’Harry. La barrière de sang mise en place par le sacrifice de Lily pourra fonctionner seulement si –<br/>- Vous avez menti. »<br/>    Severus avait prononcé cette phrase d’un ton éteint. Il semblait perdu dans la contemplation de ces mains, mais le directeur savait que ce n’était qu’une question de minutes avant qu’il n’explose.<br/>    « Vous aviez dit qu’elle était en sécurité, vous me l’aviez promis. Continua Severus<br/>- J’ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour la protéger. Les Potter étaient sous Fidélitas. Presque personne ne savait où ils étaient. Je n’avais pas prévu que Black les trahirait. C’était lui le gardien du secret. »<br/>     Severus releva brusquement la tête. Il n’avait pas l’air en colère, mais plutôt éberlué.<br/>« Vous êtes sûr que Black les a bien trahis ? Demanda-t-il. Que c’était bien lui le gardien du secret ? » <br/>Albus fronça les sourcils.<br/>« Qui voulez-vous que ce soit ?<br/>- Lupin, ou Pettigrew, peut-être… Rétorqua le potionniste<br/>-Voyons Severus, Intervint Minerva d’un ton qui laissait sous-entendre que cette seule pensée était complètement stupide, Black était le meilleur ami de James et vice-versa. Aucun autre n’aurait pu remplir ce rôle ! Et les autres ne l’auraient pas trahi ! »<br/>    Le maître des potions fronça les sourcils à son tour. Minerva n’était-elle pas censée connaître ses Gryffondors ? Avait-elle donc si peu confiance en eux ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, et la seule très probablement, Severus décida de prendre la défense de Black.<br/>    « Pour les mêmes raisons, vous êtes persuadés que Black serait capable de trahir Potter ? Si Black a bien une qualité, et je n’arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, c’est bien la loyauté. Potter l’a sauvé de sa famille et Black ne trahirai pas son meilleur ami.<br/>- Vous savez Severus, la famille de Black avait quelques… affinités avec Vous-Savez-Qui. Après tous sa famille pratique la magie noire.  Lui répondit Albus avec sa voix de papi gâteau. Cette magie pervertit tous ses pratiquants. Il n’y a rien d’étonnant à ce qu’il tourne mal. Cela devait arriver un jour. »<br/>    Intérieurement, Severus fulminait. Comment Dumbledore osait-il dire des choses comme ça ? Il se comportait presque comme Voldemort à généraliser tous les sorciers. Chaque sorcier est différent. Certains d’entre eux auront une affinité avec la magie blanche ou la magie noire, mais tous les utilisateurs de magie noire n’étaient pas obligatoirement mauvais. Tout comme les utilisateurs de magie blanche, dit sorciers de la Lumière, n’étaient pas tous bons, il suffit de regarder Grindelwald.   La magie noire n’est pas forcément dangereuse, la magie blanche pouvait l’être tout autant ! Certains sorts de magie blanche pouvaient même être plus dangereux car le ministère n’interdisait pas leurs utilisations. Albus semblait aussi avoir oublié que Severus lui-même avait une affinité plus ou moins forte avec la magie noire. Jamais Severus n’aurait imaginé que Dumbledore serait aussi radicale dans ses pensées. Mais bon, la plupart des sorciers pensaient que la magie noire était dangereuse et qu’elle devait être interdite. Mais cela ne rendait pas la pensée de Dumbledore plus légitime.<br/>Le directeur se leva, faisant sortir Severus de ses pensées. <br/>    « Veuillez m’excuser, mais il faut que me rende au Ministère pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Nous sommes enfin débarrassés de Voldemort, pour le moment. Mais il reviendra, cela est certain. Et il faut que nous soyons prêts à le vaincre. Je dois mettre le jeune Potter en sécurité et croyez-moi Minerva, il le sera chez sa tante. Hagrid est sur le trajet. »<br/>    Il s’apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, quand il s’immobilisa. Il se tourna vers son ancien élève.<br/>    « Oh au passage, Severus une place de professeur de Potions vient de se libérer. Horace a décidé de prendre sa retraite et personne ne s’est encore présenté pour le poste. Je serais incroyablement soulagé si vous preniez sa place. »<br/>    La demande le prit au dépourvu et, sur le moment, il ne sut quoi répondre<br/>    « Oh, je n’attends pas une réponse immédiate… Prenez votre temps mais réfléchissez bien. Vous y gagneriez beaucoup au change. » <br/>    Avant que quiconque n’intervienne, il sortit du bureau. Sur le moment, personne ne bougea. Puis Minerva se leva brusquement.<br/>   « Je n’arrive pas à croire que ce vieux fou veuille placer cet enfant chez ces moldus ! Déclara-t-elle, atterrée. Il est complètement fou !<br/>- Cela ne sert à rien de s’énerver. Vous et moi savons très bien qu’une fois que le directeur a une idée dans la tête, seul Merlin peut la lui faire abandonner ! Le gamin sera complètement gâté, chéri et adulé. Il finira comme son père et personne ne peut rien y faire. »<br/>    Severus se leva à son tour et fit mine d’épousseter ses robes. Bon, il n’avait plus rien à faire ici. Et une bouteille de Whisky Pure Feu l’attendait chez lui pour noyer son chagrin. Il n’avait plus qu’à faire son deuil de Lily, sa belle et douce Lily. La seule femme qu’il n’ait jamais aimée. <br/>    « Vous ne pourriez pas plus vous trompez Severus. Continua McGonagall. Ces moldus sont-<br/>- Excusez-moi, mais on m’attend ailleurs. Je ne suis pas là pour me soucier de ce gamin qui me pourri déjà la vie. »<br/>    Sur ce, le futur professeur de potions se dirigea lui aussi vers la porte du bureau.<br/>« Vous devriez, Severus. Chuchota la professeure, qui ne s’était jamais sentit aussi vieille. »<br/>Ce dernier l’ignora et sortit. Ignorant son entourage, il arriva rapidement en dehors des barrières de Poudlard. Pour la deuxième fois ce soir-là, il ne jeta pas un regard à son entourage avant de transplaner. Mais cette fois-ci, cet oubli ne risquait pas de changer sa vie.<br/>~°°°~<br/>    Le Gardien ferma les yeux, attristé. Ses yeux qui voyaient tout étaient posés sur le plus petit et insignifiant des neufs royaumes. Il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps à regarder Midgard. Quel intérêt ? Les Midgardiens ne vivaient que le temps d’un battement de paupière. Mais cela faisait quelques mois que ses yeux y revenaient souvent et ce soir-là, il ne pouvait regarder rien d’autre.  L’avenir du petit héritier était en danger, mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas intervenir. Ce n’était pas son rôle. Mais, par les Nornes, qu’est-ce qu’il en avait envie !<br/>    Le second prince était persuadé qu’Heimdall ne connaissait pas l’existence de son dernier fils. Il faut dire que ses sorts de dissimulation étaient incroyablement poussés, mais l’environnement magique constant les avaient suffisamment affaiblis pour qu’il puisse y voir au travers. Mais il n’avait pas jugé nécessaire d’en parlait à Odin. Son rôle était de veiller sur les menaces qui pouvaient déranger Asgard. Et il ne jugeait pas que le jeune Hadrian puissent en être une. Il n’en serait probablement jamais une. A son retour de Midgard, le jeune prince avait compris immédiatement que Heimdall était au courant. D’un signe de tête, le gardien lui avait fait comprendre que son secret était bien gardé. Il n’avait jamais vu autant de soulagement sur le visage de quelqu’un. <br/>    Cela faisait quelques siècles que Heimdall n’était plus en accord avec son roi. Il avait assisté à toutes les mauvaises décisions de son roi sans jamais rien dire. Surtout, il l’avait vu séparer le plus jeune prince de tous ses précédents enfants. Un par un. Fenrir, enchaîné sur une île, une épée en travers de la gueule. Jörmungandr, jeté dans l’immense océan de Midgard à peine sorti de son œuf. Hel, banni sur Hellheim à l’âge de 7 ans. Sleipnir, asservit par Odin et utilisé comme monture. Ne parlons pas de la mort tragique de Narfi et Vali. Odin les avait tous bannis/tués, justifiant ses actes par le potentiel danger de ses enfants et la monstruosité de son fils, qui était capables de porter ses propres enfants.<br/>    Mais ce que le roi ne savait pas, c’est que Loki avait eu beaucoup d’autres enfants à travers les siècles. Tous mortels, Loki y avait veillé. Son sang Ase n’avait pas fait des siennes et tous ces enfants étaient morts. Ou presque. Le dernier n’avait qu’un peu plus d’un an. Et il semblerait que ce dernier est hérité de l’immortalité de sa mère. Ou une partie. Il avait aussi hérité de sa magie, comme d’autres avant lui.<br/>    La réelle grande différence cette fois-ci avait plutôt à voir avec le géniteur d’Hadrian. Pour la première fois de sa longue existence, Loki était amoureux. C’était léger, subtile, mais tous les signes étaient là. Jamais de sa vie quelqu’un n’avait autant importé que James Potter. Un mortel sans doute banal à première vue, mais qui avait été subjugué par Loki la première fois qu’il l’avait vu, lors d’une réception du Ministère de la Magie à laquelle l’Ase s’était incrustée. Par la suite, il avait tenté de le courtiser et l’Ase ne savait pas quoi faire face à cela. Jamais personne n’avait tenté de le séduire, ses seules expériences se réduisaient à des mariages arrangés, des viols et des coups rapides. Mais James, lui, voulait dans la durée. De plus, James n’était pas au courant de son statut de prince. Il voulait seulement Loki, pour sa personne et pas ce qu’il représentait. Et ce dernier avait fini par craquer. Ils avaient passés trois ans ensemble, dans un amour parfait et idyllique. Ils s’étaient mariés dans le plus grand des secrets. Loki avait même fini par lui dire qui il était réellement et dire que le mortel avait été surpris était un euphémisme. Mais leur amour n’avait pas changé et de ce dernier était né la prunelle des yeux de ses deux parents, Hadrian James Potter ou Leif Lokison, pour les Ases. Car cette amour avait ouvert les yeux de Loki sur l’injustice de sa situation. Odin n’avait pas le droit de faire ça, de lui retirer ses enfants. Il faut dire qu’à l’époque, il n’avait été qu’un enfant qui voulait plaire à un père qui ne l’avait jamais vraiment aimé. Il voulait récupérer ses enfants, mais il savait que ce serait un travail de longue haleine. C’est pour cela que lorsqu’Odin avait fini par le rappeler à Asgard il y a quelques semaines, il avait laissé James et Hadrian seul sur Midgard. Mais il aurait été trop dangereux de les laisser seuls, d’un parce que James devait travailler et il fallait que quelqu’un autre les elfes s’en occupent, de deux parce qu’il ne faisait pas du tout confiance aux deux meilleurs amis de James, Sirius et Rémus, même si ils avaient fait un serment magique jurant de ne pas révéler qui était la vrai mère d’Hadrian et de s’occuper de lui, de trois parce que le dernier de la bande, Peter commençait à se comporter très bizarrement et de quatre, pour justifier la présence d’un enfant près de James. Lors de leur mariage, Loki voyant une situation comme celle-ci se profilait à l’horizon, ils avaient trouvé un alibi. Lily Evans était la lointaine descendante d’un géant de glace et était donc au courant de l’existence de son monde. De plus, elle avait fréquenté la même école que James et il faut dire qu’avant que son mari ne le rencontre, tout le monde savait que James avait un très fort béguin non réciproque sur Lily. Elle avait accepté sans hésiter son rôle. Loki était alors parti sereinement. Peut-être trop.<br/>    Heimdall soupira. C’était maintenant à lui d’annoncer la nouvelle à Loki. Son mari venait de se faire tuer et son enfant venait d’être placé chez des Midgardiens que Heimdall savait détester la magie. De plus, le vieux sorcier à longue barbe pensait réunir Hadrian avec sa famille, car il pensait que Lily était sa mère, mais la vérité était ailleurs.<br/>    « Heimdall ! Pourquoi m’as-tu appelé ? »<br/>    Loki venait d’entrer en trombe dans la salle du Bifröst. Il était essoufflé, mal habillé et semblait avoir été tiré du sommeil par l’appel du Gardien. L’inquiétude marquait ses traits car il savait qu’Heimdall l’appellerait pour une seule raison. Récemment, ils avaient appris la volonté de Voldemort de tuer son fils et cela avait rendu Loki fou d’inquiétude. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant, Odin le gardait constamment à œil à cause de sa longue disparition. <br/>    « C’est Voldemort ? » Dit-il en se penchant sur la vue des neufs royaumes, même si il ne voyait rien. <br/>Un silence lui répondit. Il pâlit.<br/>    « James ? <br/>-Je suis désolé, mon Prince. »<br/>Loki savait que son mari était exposé de par son métier d’Aurore. Il n’avait pas été très enthousiaste mais c’était le rêve d’enfant de James et il ne se sentait pas de lui briser son rêve. La période que traversait le monde sorcier n’était pas la plus joyeuse, ni la plus sûre et James voulait se sentir utile. <br/>Loki savait que son mari pouvait mourir. Qu’il allait mourir un jour. Il ne voulait juste pas y penser pour l’instant. Ils n’avaient passé que si peu de temps ensemble ! Les larmes envahirent les yeux du brun. La vie était si injuste ! Il venait à peine de commencer les négociations avec son père !Hadrian n’allait jamais pouvoir- Attendez deux secondes !<br/>    « Et Hadrian ? Demanda-t-il d’une voix désespérée. »<br/>Pitié, faites que son petit ange aille bien ! Son bébé ! La dernière chose qu’il possédait avec un lien avec son mari. Son tout petit !<br/>    « Il va bien. Il n’est pas blessé. Lui répondit le Gardien du Bifröst. Il a survécu au sort mortel. Je pense qu’il a hérité de votre immortalité Majesté. »<br/> Le soulagement envahit Loki. Merci Odin ! <br/>    « Où est-il maintenant ? Lily l’a-t-elle récupéré ? »<br/>  Heimdall secoua la tête.<br/>    « Je crains qu’elle ait-elle aussi reçu le sort de la mort.<br/>-Sirius alors ?<br/>- Parti à la poursuite du rat. »<br/>    Loki fronça les sourcils.<br/>    « De Pettigrew ? Pourquoi ?<br/>- Il semblerait qu’il les ait trahis. James en avait fait son gardien du secret, mais Pettigrew a livré son adresse à Voldemort. »<br/>    Un vent de colère monta en Loki. James était mort et c’était cette vermine de rat miteux qui en était la cause. Il eut soudainement envie de descendre sur Midgard pour aider Sirius dans sa quête. Et seul les Nornes savent ce qu’il lui ferait à cette immondice, à ce déchet de l’espèce humaine ! Il savait qu’il y avait quelque chose de louche avec ce rat. Mais James lui faisait confiance à 200 % et avait empêché Loki d’enquêter sur lui. Et James avait des arguments très convaincants… Il secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées.<br/>    « Rémus est en mission en Autriche. Alors qui peut l’avoir récupéré ? »<br/>    Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, Heimdall soupira. Il devait annoncer toute la situation à Loki, mais il ne fallait pas que ce dernier décide d’aller chercher son fils sur Midgard. Odin ne l’accepterait pas et finirait par bannir le jeune Hadrian loin de sa mère. De l’autre côté, Heimdall savait que la famille où Dumbledore avait envoyé Hadrian détestait la magie et finirait par le haïr lui aussi, en plus de n’avoir aucun lien de parenté avec l’enfant. Par Odin, qu’est-ce qu’il détestait ce genre de situation, lui n’était pas fait pour la diplomatie !<br/>   « Jurez-moi de ne pas vous énerver mon prince.<br/>-Je ne vais rien jurer du tout, si mon fils est en danger, je vais le chercher immédiatement !<br/>- Non vous n’irez pas. »<br/>Loki recula d’un pas, déconcerté. <br/>    « Vous n’irez pas le chercher, car si vous le faites, le roi pourra décider de le bannir comme tous ces frères et sœurs et ce n’est pas ce que nous voulons. »<br/>Le prince baissa la tête, admettant sans un mot qu’Heimdall avait raison.<br/>    « Le directeur de cette école de magie a décidé de placer votre fils chez la famille de la femme rousse, car il croit qu’elle est sa mère. <br/>- Comment ça ? Chez Pétunia ? Mais il a perdu complètement la tête ! C’est une famille non magique ! Et pourquoi pas chez un sorcier ? Pourquoi au nom de Skud ?<br/>- Je n’en ai aucune idée. »<br/>Loki fit apparaître une chaise avant de s’effondrer dessus, le visage entre les mains. <br/>« Qu’est-ce que je dois faire Heimdall ? Tu es le seul à qui je peux me confier… Je me sens inutile. »<br/>    Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, Heimdall détourna les yeux de sa tâche pendant son service. <br/>« Rien de tout cela n’est votre faute. Personne ne vous blâme. Je ne vous blâme pas, Majesté. Je pense que je serais aussi protecteur avec mon fils que vous ne l’êtes si j’étais dans votre cas.<br/>- Vous avez un enfant ? »<br/>Loki n’avait jamais été aussi déconcerté de sa vie entière. Il s’était toujours dit que le gardien n’avait pas de vie ni de famille en dehors de son travail. Il est vrai que maintenant qu’il y réfléchissait cela n’avait pas vraiment de sens. Pourquoi n’en aurait-il pas ?<br/>« J’en ai un. Il a l’âge de votre fils.<br/>- Oh vraiment ? Demanda Loki, radoucit. Comment s’appelle-t-il ? »<br/>Un doux sourire éclaira le visage du gardien.<br/>« Blaise.<br/>- C’est un beau nom. Très Midgardien. »<br/>Son sourire s’agrandit un peu plus.<br/>    « Sa mère est une mortelle. Une sorcière plus précisément mais son père était un Aesir, un soldat avec lequel j’ai combattu pendant de nombreuses guerres. Un vieil ami à moi. Giada a toujours été magnifique et a toujours eu une fascination étrange pour moi. C’est une femme incroyable, avec un caractère compliqué, très têtue, mais incroyablement tolérante et compatissante. Nous nous sommes mariés il y a deux ans. <br/>- Et pourquoi n’a-je pas été invité ? Le taquina Loki<br/>- Nous nous trouvions sur Midgard. Ce fut un mariage en grande pompe, avec toutes les grandes familles sang-pur dîtes sombres ou neutres. Je crois qu’il y a même eu un article dans la Gazette du Sorcier. J’ai même dû m’inventer une identité pour ce mariage. <br/>- Je crois que je m’en souviens, James m’avait montré l’article. Le mariage de Lady Giada Rizzo et de Lord Zabini ! »<br/>Le gardien hocha la tête. Loki continua sur sa lancée.<br/>    « Peu de temps après la naissance de leur fils, Lord Zabini a disparu. On pense qu’il est mort mais on n’a jamais retrouvé le corps. Il y avait même des rumeurs selon lesquelles Giada vous avait tué elle-même.<br/>-Cela devenait compliqué à jongler entre ma vie ici et ma vie de famille. Avec Giada, on a planifié ma disparition, mais elle et Blaise viennent souvent me rendre visite. On pense même faire instruire Blaise ici. <br/>- J’espère que tout ira bien pour vous. Quand Hadrian me rejoindra, ils pourront même devenir ami.<br/>- Avec plaisir votre Majesté. Vous devriez retourner vous coucher. Vous avez notre roi à manipuler. »<br/>Ce fut alors le sourire aux lèvres malgré une douleur au cœur que Loki retourna au palais se coucher, pendant que loin de là, un bébé gigotait dans son sommeil, devant le pas de la porte du 4 Privet Drive, à Little Whinging, Surrey.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapitre 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer : les personnages d’Harry Potter et de Thor ne m’appartiennent pas malheureusement !<br/>Pairing : Severus Snape/Harry Potter (Pas avant plusieurs chapitres)<br/>Merci pour les reviews !!<br/>Alors, je joue beaucoup avec la timeline de Thor, c’est-à-dire qu’elle n’est pas super respectée... Mais bon, dîtes moi si ça vous gêne et je trouverais un moyen.<br/>Chapitre deux :<br/>    Cet été-là, une grande vague de chaleur s’était abattu sur l’Angleterre. <br/>    L’air semblait si lourd et épais que les anglais avaient du mal à le respirer. Les feuilles des arbres avaient jauni et les rivières s’étaient asséchées. Les rues des villes étaient désertes. Chaque véhicule exposé au soleil brûlant de ce début de mois d’Août étaient devenus de vraies fournaises. Les rares animaux restés à l’extérieur s’étaient appropriés les quelques coins d’ombre. <br/>    Il ne faisait pas bon de rester à l’extérieur.<br/>    Pourtant, à Little Whinging, une personne n’était pas à l’abri chez elle. <br/>    Cette personne se trouvait dans le jardin du 4 Privet Drive et, à la vue des outils de jardinage présent à côté d’elle, il n’était pas difficile de deviner quelle était son activité. Chose étonnante vue la température et que visiblement elle en souffrait. Et c’était un euphémisme. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front brûlant, son souffle était rauque et saccadé et ses mains juvéniles étaient moites. <br/>Parce que cette personne était jeune. Très jeune. Trop jeune. C’était un garçonnet de seulement six ans. Il s’appelait Harry et il vivait chez son oncle et sa tante depuis cinq ans. Ses parents étaient morts lorsqu’il avait un an et demi. Dans un accident de voiture, lui avait dit sa tante Pétunia. Oncle Vernon affirmait que des bons à rien, mais Harry refusait de le croire. Pour lui ses parents étaient des héros. De plus sa tante racontait n’importe quoi.<br/>    Harry était atteint de ce que l’on appelait hypermnésie. Il pouvait se rappeler de beaucoup de souvenir des premières années de sa vie. Il savait donc à quoi ressemblait ses parents et lorsque tante lui montré une photo de sa mère (enfin elle la lui avait jetée à la figure, mais Harry avait apprécié le geste quand même), Harry avait pu affirmer que cette femme n’était pas sa mère. C’était Madame Lily, une dame qui venait le garder de temps en temps et qui était beaucoup plus sympa que Mrs. Figgs. Sa maman a lui n’était pas comme les autres. Elle était plus cool. Sa maman à lui était un garçon ! Et sa maman était plus gentil que tante Pétunia !<br/>    Elle lui manquait sa maman… Son papa aussi. Harry se rappelait que sa Maman était partie, mais elle lui avait juré qu’elle reviendrait. Et sa maman ne mentait jamais. Alors il attendait que sa maman vienne le chercher. Même si c’était dur de l’attendre.<br/>    Dès qu’Harry avait été en âge de marcher et de se tenir debout assez longtemps, sa tante lui avait donné des tonnes de corvées plus compliquées et longues les unes que les autres. Cet été, sa tante, sa tante l’avait jugé apte à jardiner, c’est-à-dire retirer les mauvaises herbes, arroser les plantes et tailler la haie. Et malgré l’agitation constante due à son âge, Harry tentait d’accomplir parfaitement les tâches que lui donnaient ses tuteurs. Mais quoiqu’il fasse, ce n’était jamais assez bien pour l’Oncle Vernon. Et Harry savait très bien qu’elle serait la punition si le travail était bâclé.<br/>    Le petit garçon souffla et s’essuya le front avec sa manche. Malgré la chaleur quasi insoutenable, son oncle l’avait forcé à mettre un tee-shirt à manches longues pour que personne ne puisse voir les cicatrices qu’il avait reçu par son oncle. Pfff ! Comme si quelqu’un allait sortir avec cette chaleur. De plus, il n’avait pas mangé depuis la veille et cet élément combiné à la chaleur était presque trop. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux et Harry commençait à tanguer dangereusement.  <br/>    L’orphelin, voyant qu’il n’y avait personne en vue, sortit le bout de pain rassis qu’il avait réussi à subtiliser ce matin et cacher dans une poche de son pantalon trop large. Il l’engloutit en trois petites bouchées et osa même boire deux gorgées d’eau dans l’arrosoir.<br/>    Soudain, la voix de son oncle retentit depuis la véranda climatisée, le faisant sursauter.<br/>« Garçon ! J’espère pour toi que tu as avancé dans ton travail !<br/>- Oui, oncle Vernon. » Répondit Harry d’une petite voix, éraillé à cause de la soif.<br/>Le petit garçon reprit son travail, jusqu’à ce que ses mains lui fassent mal. Harry souffla de nouveau et allait prendre une toute petite, riquiqui, minuscule pause quand il entendit une voix à sa gauche. Cette voix lui paraissait étrange, elle ressemblait à une sorte de sifflement grave.<br/>    « Alors, dit la voix, c’est donc comme ça que je vais mourir… »<br/>Harry secoua la tête à la recherche de la provenance de cette voix, en vain.<br/>    « Quelle mort indigne pour quelqu’un comme moi ! Mourir de faim ! Je-<br/>- Qui est-là ? Finit par demander Harry »<br/>    Il était terrifié de ce qu’il allait lui arrivait si Oncle Vernon le découvrait en train de parler avec quelqu’un dans le jardin. Il savait qu’il n’allait juste être enfermé dans son placard pendant quelques jours. Il se tendit à la simple idée de recevoir de nouveaux coups. Peut-être qu’Oncle Vernon n’allait pas ressortir la ceinture, c’était beaucoup trop douloureux. Il détestait ça. <br/>    Seul le silence lui répondit. Regardant plus attentivement, il finit par remarquer sous un bord de la haie, presque invisible dans les feuillages, un magnifique serpent. Il était d’une taille moyenne selon Harry, mais il n’avait jamais vu de vrai serpent avant. Seulement dans les livres. Il avait toujours eu une fascination étrange pour ces reptiles. Il ne l’avait dit à personne car il savait que Dudley, Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon le traiteraient encore plus de monstre et de plus, il n’avait personne d’autre à qui le dire. A l’école, Dudley frappait tous ceux qui essayaient d’être son ami, alors il restait toujours tout seul. <br/>    Il se pencha plus près du serpent. Il savait qu’il aurait dû avoir peur. Les serpents étaient censés être dangereux. Dudley avait même été mordu par un serpent une fois. Il n’avait rien eu de grave, à vrai dire, ce n’était qu’une simple égratignure. Mais Harry s’était forcé à ne pas ressentir de la satisfaction à le voir souffrir. Bon peut-être qu’il en avait quand même ressentit. Un peu. <br/>    Devant lui, le serpent commença à bouger très doucement. Harry se dit que c’était probablement parce qu’il avait faim. Ou alors les serpents se déplaçaient toujours comme ça. Le reptile tourna la tête vers lui.<br/>    « Tu arrives à me comprendre, humain ? »<br/>Harry hocha la tête fébrile. <br/>    « C’est la première fois que je rencontre un Parleur. Pour moi, ils n’étaient que des légendes. »<br/>Le garçonnet n’avait absolument aucune idée de ce dont parlait le serpent, mais il lui vint même à l’esprit de lui demander quoique ce soit. Oncle Vernon lui avait toujours dit de ne pas poser de question parce que les gens ne voudront pas répondre à un « monstre » comme lui. Harry se reconcentra sur le problème principal : la faim du serpent. Qu’est que ça mangeait les serpents déjà ? Des animaux ? Des souris !! Il avait lu à l’école que les serpents avalaient leurs proies entières et c’était des souris !! Puis il se souvint du piège à souris qu’Oncle Vernon avait installé dans le garage parce qu’il y avait des rongeurs. Peut-être qu’avec un peu de chance…<br/>    Vérifiant qu’il était bien hors de la vue de son oncle et que le chemin jusqu’au garage l’était aussi, Harry se leva et commença à courir vers le garage. Il courait aussi vite qu’il pouvait avec ses petites jambes, la fatigue, la chaleur et la faim. Il en sortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un sachet à la main. Il n’avait pas eu le courage de porter les cadavres à la main et s’était donc décidé de les mettre dans un sac plastique en essayant de les toucher le moins possible. Il se pencha près du serpent et vida le sac à côté de lui. Après un flottement de quelques secondes, le serpent se jeta sur ses proies et les engloutit une par une, à une vitesse incroyable. Harry n’arrivait pas à détourner le regard de la scène avec une fascination presque morbide. Une fois que le reptile eut finit, il siffla un remerciement au petit garçon. <br/>    « Tu vas mieux ‘tenant ? demanda ce dernier<br/>- J’ai connu des jours meilleurs. Lui répondit-il. Je m’appelle Silyas et toi petit d’homme ? Quel est ton nom ? <br/>- Harry, monsieur le serpent. Z’ai sinq ans. Dit-il en levant ses cinq doigts de la main droite. Vous avez besoin de queque sose d’aute ? »<br/>    Silyas était surpris. Très surpris. Le petit d’homme ne s’était pas enfui à sa vue et, encore plus bizarre, il était un Parleur. Ces derniers étaient considérés comme des légendes dans la société des serpents. Il était très rare d’en croiser un et Silyas savait que cette rencontre allait être une grande fierté tout au long de sa vie. Encore plus étrange, le garçon dégageait une sorte d’aura qui détruisait toute envie de se méfier. <br/>     Le serpent fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque le petit garçon le souleva de terre et l’amena dans une partie du jardin plus ombragée. <br/>    « Je sais pas si ça aide mais y fait crooop saud pour rester dehors… Dit le petit garçon en le déposant sous un buisson. »<br/>    Silyas allait le remercier lorsque la voix tonitruante de l’Oncle Vernon résonna dans le jardin, faisant sursauter Harry. <br/>    « GARCON !<br/>- Y faut que je parte ! Mais… « <br/>    L’orphelin se tut, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Visiblement, il s’empêchait de dire quelque chose.<br/>    « Que sse passssse-t-il ?<br/>- On est ami maintenant ? Demanda-t-il d’une petite voix. »<br/>    Ses yeux brillaient d’une telle lueur d’espoir que Silyas n’hésita pas un instant. Il siffla son approbation et le visage d’Harry s’illumina de joie. La voix de son oncle retentit de nouveau et cette fois, elle était chargée de fureur. Il avait dû s’apercevoir que Harry n’était plus à son poste de travail. Harry pâlit. La punition allait être terrible. Le placard ne serait pas la seule punition, cette fois. <br/>    « Tu bouges pas hein ? »<br/>    Le reptile hocha la tête et, après un dernier sourire, l’orphelin courut vers la maison sous les réprimandes de son oncle. Quelques heures plus tard, une fois dans le noir, couvert de bleu, malgré la douleur, il ne se sentait plus seul. <br/>    Il avait un ami.<br/>~°°°~<br/>    Harry avait chaud.<br/>    Cela était sans doute due aux nombreuses couches de vêtements qui l’enveloppaient. De là où il était, c’est-à-dire dans son lit sur le dos, il ne voyait que le machin qui pendait au-dessus de lui et qui était censé le calmer. <br/>    Mais il pleurait. Il avait faim, très faim.<br/>    Son papa lui manquait et sa maman aussi. <br/>    Harry se redressa et agrippa les barreaux de son lit en criant plus fort. La porte de la chambre s’ouvrit précipitamment et quelqu’un entra en courant dans la pièce. Harry se sentit soulever et presser contre une poitrine. On le berça en fredonnant un air familier et relaxant. Petit à petit, ses pleurs se camèrent et devinrent des petits sanglots qui agitaient son corps de temps en temps. Sa maman continuait de chanter cette berceuse. <br/>    Doucement, la porte s’ouvrit. Sans un bruit, Harry vit son père s’approchait d’eux à pas de loup. Il geignit et tendit ses bras en direction de son père. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras.<br/>    « Il était affamé le petit monstre ? Gazouilla son père. Il avait faim ? <br/>- Il a encore faim, James. Répondit sa mère en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne l’ai pas nourris en deux minutes…<br/>- Des détails, Loki, des simples détails. Veux-tu que j’appelle un elfe de maison pour lui demander un biberon ? <br/>- Je préfère le faire moi-même. »<br/>    Et il quitta la pièce. Toujours avec un sourire, James se dirigea vers l’espace de jeux de son fils et s’assit sur le sol en tenant toujours son fils contre lui. Ce dernier avait arrêté de pleurer et avait commençait à mâchouiller la chemise. Bon, il s’en fichait un peu, ce n’était pas comme s’il manquait de chemise. Soudain, le bambin tendit la main vers son lit en poussant un petit cri. Son père tourna la tête vers le berceau, cherchant ce que son fils lui montrait. <br/>    « Tu veux Poony ? Demanda-t-il et son fils lui répondit avec un autre cri. Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. »<br/>    Poony était un cadeau de la part de Sirius, qui prenait son rôle de parrain très au sérieux. C’était une peluche de loup de couleur noir et lorsque Harry l’avait eu dans les mains, il s’était écrié d’un coup « POONY », ce qui avait bien fait rire son père. Depuis, le petit garçon ne le lâchait jamais, et ils se souvenaient tous de la fois où la peluche avait été oubliée à la maison lors d’une visite chez Sirius. Le caprice d’Harry avait été si puissant et colérique que l’enfant avait fait de la magie accidentelle pour la première fois. Il avait tous simplement transplané et, par chance, il s’était retrouvé quelques mètres plus loin dans le lit de son parrain. James avait été on ne peut plus fier ce jour-là.<br/>    Loki le fit sortir de ses pensées en revenant dans la chambre, un biberon dans la main. Il sourit devant la scène et sur un signe de son mari, il saisit la peluche de son fils. Le bambin poussa encore un petit cri de joie. Mais était-il heureux de voir sa peluche ou son biberon ? Aucune idée. Peut-être les deux…<br/>    Quelques instants plus tard, Hadrian dormait dans les bras de ses parents. Il était heureux. Il ne savait pas encore que le lendemain, sa mère serait appelé à Asgard et que dans quelques mois, il ferait la rencontre de la famille Dursley.<br/>    Mais pour l’instant, il était aimé. Il était heureux.<br/>~°°°~<br/>    Depuis son poste d’observation, Loki était partagé entre la colère et la tristesse. Le besoin de protéger son enfant lui tordait le ventre et cela le tuait de ne pas pouvoir l’aider. Plus que quelques jours… Et il pourrait venir le récupérer enfin. Il pourrait le soigner, le nourrir. Il l’avait observé toute la journée et il était évident qu’il n’était pas bien traité par ces mortels. Ils l’affamaient, le forçaient à travailler et le battaient sans aucun doute. <br/>    Il était soulagé de savoir que le calvaire de son fils allait bientôt se terminer. Il ne lui restait que quelques petits détails à régler et ils pourraient rentrer tous les deux à la maison, loin de Midgard.<br/>    Par les Nornes, il n’aurait jamais pensé appeler cet endroit « maison » ! On lui avait toujours appris à fuir ce royaume et à détester ses habitants. Mais Loki pensait pouvoir passer outre son éducation. Il avait déjà commencé à le faire. Il le faisait pour son fils, pour sa sécurité. Un peu pour lui-même aussi. Tout le monde l’avait accueilli comme un héros, un prince disparu. Ce qu’il était après tous. Le prince héritier, kidnappé par le roi d’Asgard. Voulu par ses parents et aimé par son peuple. Les Jotnärr, ce peuple de glace, à la fois méprisé et craint par les Aesir. Son peuple.<br/>    L’immortel avait appris il y a quelques temps qu’on lui avait mentit toute sa vie. Il n’était pas Aesir. Il n’était pas le fils d’Odin. On l’avait kidnappé lors de la guerre contre Jotünheim et on le lui avait caché toute ses années. On l’avait poussé à détester sa propre espèce. Odin aurait sans doute continué à lui mentir pendant encore longtemps s’il ne l’avait pas découvert de lui-même après une visite avec Thor sur la planète de glace. <br/>    Son frère était venu demander des comptes au roi des Jotnärr car certains de ses citoyens avaient réussi à pénétrer dans la citadelle d’Asgard. Le roi leur avait répondu que ces terroristes faisaient partie d’une faction rebelle qui défiait son autorité. Il n’avait donc rien à voir avec cet attentat. Mais Thor était venu pour chercher la bagarre et ceci même si le roi Laufey était coupable ou non. Le blond ainsi que ses quatre amis (que Loki appelait gentiment « les quatre imbéciles ») avaient donc attaqué les Jotnärr sous le regard impuissant de Loki. Celui-ci voyait bien que les géants tentaient seulement de protéger leur roi et de ne pas blesser gravement leurs assaillants. Les Aesir devaient leur salut à Loki qui avait réussi à invoquer le Bifröst juste à temps. Mais quelques minutes auparavant, un Jotün avait attrapé le sorcier par le bras et, sous leurs regards éberlués, sa peau était devenue du même bleu que les géants de glace. Ils avaient échangé un regard surpris, puis Loki s’était dégagé de sa poigne avant de s’enfuir. Avant qu’ils ne disparaissent, Loki avait vu le roi se lever brusquement de son trône et crier son nom, l’air désespéré.<br/>    Ce visage avait hanté le dieu de la malice toute la journée, même lorsqu’Odin avait provisoirement bannis Thor sur Midgard. Le roi avait décidé de bannir son frère pour le punir d’avoir failli déclencher une guerre avec Jotünheim. Odin avait scellé le pouvoir de Mjöllnir, le marteau de Thor, jusqu’à ce que ce dernier soit de nouveau digne de lui. La punition aurait pu paraitre dure si Loki n’était pas conscient que si cela avait été lui à la place de son frère, il aurait fini dans les cachots du palais pour au moins quelques années. Malheureusement, le favoritisme d’Odin n’étonnait même plus Loki.<br/>    Ce fut deux jours après leur excursion sur Jotünheim que le brun trouva le courage d’affronter Odin. Le vieil homme avait d’abord tenté de nier, mais après seulement quelques protestations, il avait avoué toute la vérité. Lors de la guerre contre les Jotnärr, Odin était entré dans un temple à l’écart du palais où devait se trouver la Cassette de l’Hiver. Ce temple était presque vide à l’exception d’un vieillard qui tenait contre lui ce qui semblait être un bébé Jotün. L’homme avait supplier Odin d’épargner sa vie et celle du bébé, en vain. Le roi d’Asgard lui avait prit le bébé des mains avant d’enfoncer son arme dans la poitrine du vieillard. Ce dernier s’était effondré comme une poupée de chiffon sous le regard indifférent d’Odin. Il baissa ensuite les yeux sur l’enfant bleu qu’il tenait dans ses bras. Il était si petit. Odin n’avait jamais vu un enfant Jotün auparavant, mais il semblait évident que le bébé était bien trop petit pour son espèce. Il n’eut aucun mal à reconnaître la signification des lignes claniques présentes sur le visage de l’enfant. C’était celle de la famille royale de Jotünheim. Il posa sa main sur la joue du bébé et redessina les lignes du bout du doigt. Soudainement, la peau du Jotün vira au rose jusqu’à ce que l’enfant ressemble à un parfait bébé Asgardien. <br/>    Pour la première fois de sa vie, Odin ne sut pas quoi faire. Devait-il tuer ce petit être qui lui rappelait tant son propre enfant ? Il ne fallait pas oublier ce qui était ce petit, l’héritier du trône de Jotünheim ! Un soldat le ramena à la réalité en lui demandant si tout allait bien. Regardant une dernière fois le bébé, Odin remarqua qu’il portait un pendentif avec ce qu’il semblait être son nom marqué dessus. Le roi connaissait les rudiments de l’alphabet Jotün et il put donc réussir à lire ce qu’il y avait marqué dessus.<br/>Loki.<br/>Il ne sut jamais ce qui le décida réellement, mais quand il quitta Jotunheim, il avait un deuxième fils Loki Odinson.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapitre 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer : les personnages d’Harry Potter et de Thor ne m’appartiennent pas malheureusement !<br/>Pairing : Severus Snape/Harry Potter (Pas avant plusieurs chapitres)<br/>Merci pour les reviews !!<br/>Alors, je joue beaucoup avec la timeline de Thor, c’est-à-dire qu’elle n’est pas super respectée... Mais bon, dîtes-moi si ça vous gêne et je trouverais un moyen.<br/>ATTENTION : présence de violence et mention de mort dans ce chapitre ( c’est light hein)</p><p>Chapitre trois :<br/>    Cela faisait longtemps qu’Harry avait décrété que sa tante était méchante. Sa tante n’était du genre à le frapper pour le punir, elle était beaucoup plus vicieuse que ça. Ses punitions étaient nombreuses et douloureuse. Pas comme celles de l’oncle Vernon. Mais par exemple, c’était elle qui avait décidé d’affamer Harry et de le faire travailler pour lui faire rembourser l’argent qu’ils investissaient dans son éducation. <br/>    Harry détestait les punitions de Tante Pétunia. Mais il détestait aussi son cousin Dudley et il savait que s’en prendre à Dudley revenait à se faire punir. <br/>     Dudley était horrible, à sa façon. Un enfant gâté, chouchouté et engraissé. Il n’hésitait pas à narguer Harry avec son vingt-cinquième cadeau de noël alors qu’Harry n’avait rien eu. Il avait inventé avec ses amis récemment un jeu qui consistait à le poursuivre dans tous le quartier pour le tabasser une fois qu’ils l’avaient attrapé. Il le rabaissait constamment, se moquant de ses habits trop grands et usés, le mettant plus bas que terre sans qu’on ne lui dise rien. <br/>   Le quotidien d’Harry était monotone. Il se levait très tôt, faisait le petit-déjeuner pour trois (il ne mangeait pas, évidemment même si ces petits déjeuners pouvaient sans doute nourrir un village entier), mettait la table, regardait les Dursley manger, débarrassait la table, faisait ses corvées, préparait le déjeuner, regardait de nouveau les Dursley manger, débarrassait la table, mangeait le petit repas que sa tante lui permettait de manger, s’occupait du jardin, préparait le repas et filait dans son placard. Il ne débarrassait pas le soir, sa tante ne lui faisait pas confiance pour s’en occuper pendant qu’ils allaient se coucher. Mais il se rattrapait en se levant très tôt tous les matins. <br/>    Pourtant, il y a quelques jours, un nouvel élément s’est ajouté au tableau. Harry avait fait la rencontre de Silyas, un serpent et le seul ami d’Harry. Silyas ne parlait pas beaucoup, il se contentait d’écouter, laissant Harry parlait. Pas qu’il s’en plaigne. Pour la première fois, quelqu’un écouter ce que l’enfant avait à dire sans l’interrompre. Il lui racontait tout, c’était son confident. Une lueur d’espoir éclairait son quotidien. Il n’était plus seul. Et peut-être que sa mère viendrait bientôt le chercher ! Il pouvait encore attendre, mais sa maman lui manquait…  <br/>    La voix perchait de son cousin le fit sortir de ses pensées.<br/>« Papaaaa! Le taré fait brûler le manger ! »<br/>    C’était un jeudi matin et la journée avait très mal commencé. Harry avait fait un cauchemar, mais il ne s’en souvenait plus. Ça ne lui arrivait jamais, il se souvenait de tout normalement… Il lui restait seulement une impression bizarre et il avait donc le moral au plus bas. La journée était étonnamment très froide et grise pour le mois d’Août au grand plaisir d’Harry. Mais pas celui de sa « famille ». La météo avait ruiné leurs plans de la journée car ils avaient prévu une sortie à la mer. Et Vernon détestait qu’on ruine ses plans. Les cris et les brimades fusaient depuis le réveil d’Harry et l’ambiance ne s’était pas améliorer avec l’arrivé de Dudley. Il le poussait, lui criait dans les oreilles et l’empêchait de faire son travail. Mais l’orphelin n’avait pas le droit à l’erreur.<br/>    Harry resta concentré sur son travail. Il savait très bien, contrairement à Dudley, que le déjeuner ne brûlait pas. Cela faisait des années que son bacon était parfait et cela faisait bientôt un an qu’Harry n’avait pas rater un seul repas.<br/>    Alors il ignora son cousin.<br/>Mais il avait oublié quelque chose.<br/>Dudley détestait être ignoré.<br/>Harry ne vit pas la fureur emplir le visage de son cousin. Il rougit de colère, ses narines enflèrent et ses petits poings grassouillets blanchirent sous la pression appliquée. Dudley le poussa brutalement en avant, en direction de la gazinière. Harry trébucha et fit basculer la poêle sur le sol. Par chance, l’ustensile ne tomba pas sur le petit garçon. Sous la panique, il tenta de se rattraper à ce qu’il pouvait. Malheureusement pour lui, ses mains se posèrent directement sur le feu. Il hurla de douleur. Sous le choc de la douleur cuisante, Harry ne retira pas immédiatement ses mains. La douleur lui floutait la vue. Harry avait l’impression de ne pas être réellement là, d’entendre tout ce qui l’entourait à travers du coton. Il entendait le rire gras de son cousin derrière lui, les cris aigues de Tante Pétunia et les hurlements de son oncle. Proches. Trop proches.<br/>    Le petit garçon se fit brusquement tirer en arrière et jeter au sol. Il cria de douleur lorsque ses mains brûlées entrèrent en contact avec le sol. Il vit le visage furieux de son oncle au-dessus de lui et Harry n’avait aucun doute sur le fait qu’il devait se faire insulter de tous les noms. Il distinguait à peine les paroles de son oncle, mais quelques bribes lui parvinrent. Son tuteur lui reprochait de n’être qu’un sale monstre qui n’était bon qu’à casser leurs affaires, qu’il n’était qu’un incapable et qu’ils auraient mieux fait de l’abandonner, eux qui étaient des honnêtes gens tous ce qu’il y a de plus normal. Malheureusement, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’Harry entendait ce discours. Ses relatifs ne cessaient de le lui rabâcher à longueur de journée depuis toujours.<br/>    Abasourdis de douleur, la vue floutée par les larmes, Harry vit son oncle se saisir de sa ceinture. Il savait ce qui allait irrémédiablement s’ensuivre. Son environnement était flou et Harry n’avait pas la réelle impression d’être là. Il ne tenta même pas de se défendre. Cette scène était quotidienne, alors il savait déjà comment cela allait se terminer. <br/>    Ça n’avait plus d’importance.<br/>    Plus rien n’avait d’importance.<br/>    Pourtant, avant que tout ne devienne noir, il appela encore sa maman à l’aide. <br/>    Elle lui manquait tellement.<br/>~°°~<br/>    Loki avait un mauvais pressentiment.<br/>Un très mauvais.<br/>Et ce n’était jamais bon signe.<br/>Cela finissait toujours en catastrophe.<br/>Mais ce sentiment était écrasé par un autre.<br/>La joie.<br/>Il pouvait enfin aller chercher son fils, son bébé !!<br/>    Au diable l’accord d’Odin, maintenant, Loki ne répondait plus de lui ! Il ne pensait pas que sa famille serait si gentille avec lui et l’autoriserait à aller cher son petit Hadrian ! Et dire que toute sa vie il les avait détestés ! Alors qu’il ne les connaissait pas ! Pour eux, la famille est plus importante, qu’ils soient monstrueux ou pas. Loki savait que son Hadrian allait enfin pouvoir être heureux avec lui !!<br/>    Utilisant sa capacité unique à se déplacer librement dans Yggdrasil, le dieu se matérialisa sur Midgard, pour ensuite transplaner directement devant le 4 Privet Drive. Son sang étant celui d’Harry, les boucliers entourant la maison le laissa passer sans aucun problème. N’étant pas du genre à passer les portes et préférant les entrées fracassantes, Loki se décida à apparaître à l’intérieur de la maison. <br/>    Sa joie disparut immédiatement une fois qu’il atterrit dans le salon des Dursley. La scène qui s’étendait devant lui, dans un coin de la pièce se tenait la seule femme qu’il avait toujours haït de tout son cœur. Une femme à qui on avait confié son précieux enfant, qui était supposé être celui de sa sœur. Une femme détestable, incapable d’aimer un être innocent à cause de sa différence. Sur Asgard, on exécutait les femmes qui abusaient des enfants. Jamais de sa vie il n’avait autant aimé les lois barbares d’Asgard. Près de cette femme, se tenait un enfant. Certainement pas celui de Loki. Beaucoup trop gros. Mon espèce ne prends pas de poids, se dit-il. Il devait avoir l’âge d’Hadrian, mais sans doute faire deux fois sa taille. Hadrian était si petit pour son âge. Pourtant, l’enfant semblait être le seul à avoir remarqué sa présence et tirait désespérément sur le bas de la robe de sa mère. Pétunia était bien trop concentré sur le spectacle devant elle pour prêter attention à son fils. Pour finir, sous les yeux horrifiés de Loki, devant eux, le plus âgé des Dursley, Vernon, était en train de battre ferme une forme recroquevillée sur le sol. Pas besoin d’être un génie pour deviner qu’il s’agissait là de son fils. Des petits gémissements de douleur provenaient par intermittence de son fils, mais il ne se débattait pas. <br/>La fureur envahi Loki. De toute sa longue vie d’immortel, il n’avait jamais été aussi en colère.  <br/>    Stupides mortels ! Comment osaient-ils frapper son adorable fils ? Ou tout autre enfant d’ailleurs ?<br/>    Pétunia finit enfin par écouter les geignements de son gamin et se tourna vers lui. Se faisant, elle aperçut enfin Loki. Il se tenait là, dans une posture majestueuse. Ses traits du visage étaient fins, mais tordus dans une grimace de colère qui la fit frémir. Ses yeux verts brillaient d’une lumière malsaine qui semblait leur promettre milles douleurs. <br/>    « Qui êtes-vous ? » Cria-t-elle d’une voix suraiguë. « Comment êtes-vous entré ? »<br/>D’un vague geste de la main, presque sans la regarder, il la bâillonna et l’immobilisa. Vernon finit par se retourner vers lui, essoufflé et rouge à cause de l’effort. Une ceinture pendait au bout d’une de ses mains et Loki eut envie de vomir à l’idée de ce à quoi elle avait pu servir. Sans laisser le temps au Dursley de dire quoique se soit, il l’envoya s’écraser contre le mur. Il ressentit une certaine satisfaction lorsqu’il il entendit le bruit d’os se briser. Malgré le choc, le mortel ne perdit pas connaissance et eut même l’audace de demander son identité et ce qu’il venait faire là.<br/>    « Qui suis-je ? » Répondit-il d’une voix sombre. « Je suis votre pire cauchemar, la dernière chose que vous verrez, mortel, lors de la fin de vos misérables existences. Car oui, je ne partirais pas d’ici sans la satisfaction de vous avoir détruit, qu’il ne reste plus rien de vos corps. Vous pensez être au-dessus des autres, être des gens respectables, vous avez l’impression d’avoir le droit de lever la main sur un enfant ? QUI VOUS A DONNÉ CETTE IMPRESSION ?? PERSONNE N’A LE DROIT DE LEVER LA MAIN SUR UN ENFANT !!! »<br/>Sa voix était tellement emplie de fureur que les murs de la maison tremblèrent sur ses fondations. Pendant qu’il parlait, Loki s’approcha d’un air menaçant du mortel qui se ratatina encore plus si c’était possible. <br/>     « V-v-v-vous n’avez aucun dr-r-r-oit de crit-tiquer ce qu-que l’on f-fait, le monstre –<br/>- MON FILS N’EST PAS UN MONSTRE ESPECE DE BALEINE CONSANGUINE ATROPHIÉ ! VOUS ÊTES UN MONSTRE DURSLEY, DE PAR VOTRE PHYSIQUE ET VOTRE COMPORTEMENT ! »<br/>    Sous une montée de colère, il donna un violent coup de pieds dans la tempe de Vernon et l’homme s’écroula dans un bruit mat. Un sourire méprisant fleurit sur le visage de Loki et il se détourna. <br/>    Au milieu du salon, Harry était toujours recroquevillé sur le sol et il tremblait de tous ses membres. Des petits couinements de douleur provenaient encore du garçon. Quelque chose se brisa de nouveau en Loki. Oubliant toute retenue, le dieu se précipita vers son fils et s’agenouilla à ses côtés. Précautionneusement, faisant attention à ne pas le blesser plus qu’il ne l’était déjà, il le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement tout en le serrant contre lui. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Enfin ! Il tenait enfin son enfant dans ses bras ! Un soulagement immense envahi Loki. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir être une famille heureuse ensemble ! Un sanglot secoua son corps, suivit d’un autre puis un autre. En moins de quelques secondes, Loki se retrouva à pleurer comme une madeleine, serrant son plus jeune fils contre lui. Inconsciemment, Harry s’agrippa aux vêtements de son sauveur à la recherche de réconfort. Après plusieurs minutes de quasi-silence, le petit garçon finit par lever la tête pour regarder son protecteur. Immédiatement, son visage s’illumina.<br/>    « Maman ! » S’écria-t-il en se jetant encore plus contre Loki. « T’es venu me chercher ! Je t’ai attendu, tu sais, maman ! J’ai été un bon garçon ! T’es venu me chercher, hein ? »<br/>Loki ferma les yeux presque douloureusement, avant d’hocher la tête. Harry pleura de plus belle, suivit par sa mère. <br/>    « Oui, mon amour. Maman est là. »<br/>~°°~<br/>    Albus Dumbledore était vieux.<br/>    Alors se faire réveiller à 7h du matin en plein milieu des vacances scolaire n’était pas bon pour son cœur. Pourtant, c’est ce qui était arrivé ce matin-là. Une minute, il était en train de rêver qu’il était enfermé dans une pièce remplie de bonbon et de sorbets au citron, ses préférés, puis la suivante, il tenait dans son lit, un son strident retentissant dans ses oreilles. A moitié encore endormi, il mit du temps à réaliser que cette alarme correspondait à celle du 4 Privet Drive. Ses sorts de surveillance l’avertissaient qu’il se passait quelque chose de grave. Jamais de sa longue vie il ne s’habilla aussi vite. Envoyant un message à Minerva grâce à son Patronus, il se pressa de transplaner sur les lieux. <br/>    Ses épaules s’affaissèrent sous le choc. Devant lui, la maison qui avait hébergé les Dursley était en flamme. Ces dernières dévoraient la bâtisse sans aucune pitié pour les pauvres Moldus qui tentaient d’éteindre le feu. Albus ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Comment cela avait pu se produire ?<br/>    Sans se soucier de sa tenue typiquement sorcière et donc étrange pour les moldus, il s’approcha d’un homme qui regardait la scène. Sans préambule, il lui demanda :<br/>« Que s’est-il passé ? »<br/>L’homme lui jeta un regard méprisant, mais lui répondit tout de même.<br/>« La cuisine a pris feu y parait.<br/>- Est-ce qu’il y a des survivants ? S’empressa de demander le vieil homme<br/>- Aucun pour l’instant. » Intervint une vieille femme près d’eux. « Les pompiers n’arrivent pas à entrer dans l’incendie. Il résiste à tous leurs moyens de l’éteindre. Et il grandit. C’est comme s’il était vivant. Ce feu est là pour détruire. Il ne s’arrêtera pas tant qu’il n’aura pas fait son œuvre. »<br/>   Albus fixa les flammes, n’y croyant toujours pas. S’il n’y avait aucun survivant, alors le jeune Potter n’était plus. Tous… Tous ses plans venaient de tomber à l’eau. Ses plans qu’il avait peaufinés depuis des années. Plus rien… Du coin de l’œil, il aperçut Minerva se poster près de lui, mais il ne lui dit rien. Elle non plus par ailleurs. Dans cette situation, les mots n’étaient pas nécessaires. Même si leur mutisme n’était pas dû à la même chose. Minerva pleurait silencieusement la vie de cet enfant innocent brûlé vif, qu’elle n’aurait jamais la chance de connaître, tandis qu’Albus, lui, réfléchissait déjà à une manière d’adapter son plan. Mais bon, où est-ce qu’il allait trouver un autre « héros » maintenant ? ça ne pousse pas sur les arbres les héros ! Et il n’en avait pas un de réserve-<br/>    Attendez.<br/>Si, il en avait un autre. <br/>Un autre enfant lui aussi né à la fin du septième mois. De parents ayant échappés trois fois au Seigneur des Ténèbres.<br/>Un enfant considéré par presque tous comme un cracmol. Aisément manipulable. <br/>Parfait.<br/>Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.<br/>Tout rentrait dans l’ordre.<br/>~°°~<br/>MORT DU GARCON QUI A SURVÉCU ! DUMBLEDORE SE SERAIT TROMPÉ ! HARRY POTTER N’AURAIT JAMAIS AFFRONTÉ VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI ! <br/>    Je vous laisse deviner cher lecteur, quelle a été ma véritable tristesse d’apprendre ce matin la mort de notre supposé sauveur, Harry Potter. Sa mort aurait été dû à un incendie s’étant déclaré chez les merveilleux moldus chez qui il vivait. Les Aurores Moldus ont déclaré que cela été un accident, mais selon quelques témoins on ne peut fiable, le feu aurait quelques petites bizarreries. Le ministre a donc décidé de faire une enquête qui va dans ce sens. Dès que j’aurais des nouvelles, je n’hésiterais pas à vous les communiquer le plus rapidement possible.<br/>    Pour les plus attentifs d’entre vous, la mention ci-dessus de « supposé sauveur » ne vous auras pas échappée. Albus Dumbledore lui-même a déclaré ce matin, lors d’une entrevue, que son jugement avait été erroné et qu’Harry Potter n’avait jamais affronté le Lord Noir. Etrange vous diriez-vous ? Comment après plusieurs années, Dumbledore peut-il prendre un tel virage de pensées ? Et sa cicatrice alors ? La mort de ses parents ? Dumbledore soutient qu’Harry a bien été attaqué par un Mangemort inconnu. Il aurait alors tué James et Lily Potter avant de se faire éliminer par un tiers sous les yeux de l’enfant qui se serait prit un projectile sur le front, causant sa célèbre cicatrice. Plausible ? Il semble que oui. Le directeur de Poudlard a même apporté des preuves démontrant la présence d’une troisième personne ce soir-là. Tout semble prouver que Dumbledore a raison cette fois.<br/>     Mais alors qui est notre sauveur ? Toujours selon Dumbledore, cela serait Neville Londubat, l’héritier de la famille de Lord du même nom. Ce soir du 31 Octobre, Voldemort se serait rendu chez les Londubat accompagné de Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette dernière se serait occupée des parents de l’enfant, les plaçant sous le sortilège du Doloris sans arrêter, jusqu’à les rendre amorphes. Personne ne sait exactement ce qui se serait passer ensuite entre Vous-Savez-Qui et le jeune bambin, mais cette nuit-là le Plus grand mage noir ayant jamais existé disparut. Cette hypothèse vous semble plausible ? Il semble que oui. Plutôt dans la journée, Lestrange fut interrogée sur la présence de son maître ce soir-là. Sa réponse fut la suivante : « Mon Maître me suit partout. Il est toujours avec moi. »<br/>    Alors qu’en pensez-vous ? J’ai hâte d’entendre vos retours !<br/>Avec toute ma sympathie et pour le plaisir de vous informer, <br/>Rita Skeeter</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer : les personnages d’Harry Potter et de Thor ne m’appartiennent pas malheureusement !<br/>Pairing : Severus Snape/Harry Potter (Pas avant plusieurs chapitres)<br/>Merci pour les reviews !!<br/>Alors, je joue beaucoup avec la timeline de Thor, c’est-à-dire qu’elle n’est pas super respectée... Mais bon, dîtes-moi si ça vous gêne et je trouverais un moyen.</p><p>Chapitre quatre :<br/>    Il y a des millions d’années, une guerre opposa les redoutables guerriers Ases aux terribles peuple Jotnärr. Les habitants d’Asgard firent face à un ennemi redoutable : le roi Laufey, roi de tous les Jotnärr. Laufey était un bon roi, juste avec les siens et impartial. C’était aussi un fin stratège et un incroyable guerrier. Les Jotnärr étaient bien entraînés et ils avaient l’avantage de leur taille gigantesque. Ils connaissaient le terrain, ils y avaient toujours vécu. Les Ases n’étaient pas habituées à un froid si mordant. Leurs mouvements étaient souvent ralentis par le froid. Les Jotnärr étaient presque invincibles. <br/>Pourtant, ils ont perdu la guerre. Entraînant alors tout le royaume dans une période de famine et de misère, car ils se retrouvaient sans la Cassette de l’Hiver. Cette dernière était comme le cœur du royaume et était considéré comme une divinité à part entière par les géants de glace.<br/>    Le roi Laufey n’avait qu’une faiblesse. Son fils, son bébé. Loki. Le souverain y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, il était toute sa vie. L’enfant n’avait que quelques mois et sa santé était encore fragile. Il était né un peu plus petit que la moyenne, mais les médecins du royaume lui avaient assuré que son fils vivrait une vie saine et sans problème. Farbauti, le compagnon de Laufey et par ailleurs, le meilleur combattant du royaume, aimait autant leur enfant que lui-même. Il était l’héritier chéri de Jotunheim.<br/>    Lorsque les batailles se rapprochèrent de plus en plus du palais royal, Laufey sentit que la vie de son fils était en danger. Il commença alors à prévoir un moyen de le protéger. Puis vint le jour où Odin se décida à attaquer le palais royal. Laufey confia alors son fils à son serviteur le plus fidèle. Ils partirent se réfugier dans le temple de l’Hiver, où était soigneusement gardée la Cassette. <br/>    La bataille se conclut sur une victoire des Jotnärr. Le roi et son armée s’étaient vaillamment battus contre les Ases. Tout le peuple se préparait alors à fêter la victoire lorsque la nouvelle parvint au couple royal. Le cadavre du serviteur venait d’être retrouvé, mais aucune trace du nourrisson. Il semblait qu’il est été enlevé par un des chiens d’Odin. Ou par Odin lui-même, considérant le fait que la Cassette avait disparu en même temps. <br/>    Le roi était alors entré dans une colère noire. Comment Odin osait-il ? Kidnapper son enfant ? Mais avait-il perdu la tête ? Son bébé devait se sentir si seul sans sa mère ! Et comment allaient-ils le nourrir ? Les bébés Jotnärr ne devait boire qu’exclusivement le lait de leur mère durant leurs trois premières années !<br/>    Laufey se prépara donc à donner l’assaut d’Asgard, bien décidé à récupérer son enfant. Mais malheureusement, alors que tout était prêt, un messager apporta la terrible nouvelle : le roi Odin, Père de toutes Choses, venait d’annoncer l’arrivée inattendue de son second fils, Loki Odinson. Et si l’enfant ne ressemblait en rien à ses parents, les Ases n’y prêtèrent pas attention. Loki serait alors protégé par ce peuple qui n’était pas le sien. Son enfant, son fils, la chair de sa chair était dorénavant hors de portée. Et Laufey savait que quoiqu’il tente de faire pour le récupérer, il serait toujours en tort. Laufey tomba alors dans une dépression, accentuée par le fait qu’ils avaient perdu la guerre. Il avait perdu toute envie de combattre et sans la Cassette de l’Hiver, le peuple Jotün se mourrait. <br/>    Le roi sortit un peu de son malheur lors de la naissance de ses autres enfants, Byleistr et Helblindi. Il les aimait de tout son cœur, mais son cœur de mère était meurtri. <br/>    Il avait échoué à protéger son aîné. <br/>    Il avait échoué dans son rôle de mère. <br/>    Les siècles passèrent et la blessure du cœur de Laufey ne se résorba pas. Des nouvelles de son fils lui parvenaient de temps à autres, lui permettant de suivre la vie de son fils à distance. Il avait assisté à ses grossesses de loin, à ses déboires, à ses tristesses, à ses déceptions, à sa douleur quand ses enfants lui étaient retirés. Il avait toujours été là, dans l’ombre, à veiller sur son fils. C’était presque comme s’il le connaissait. Il savait qu’il était intelligent, un puissant utilisateur de magie, considéré sournois par ce peuple qui l’avait adoré jadis, malin et puissant. Il n’aurait pas pu être plus fier<br/>    Laufey savait que son fils avait découvert ses origines tardivement. Il avait été un des premiers au courant. Il savait qu’après la visite des Princes d’Asgard sur Jotunheim, Loki allait venir. Il viendrait probablement demander des réponses. Son fils était intelligent, il devait avoir compris qu’il était différent de sa « famille ». Surtout lorsque Jarl, un garde royal l’avait saisi par le bras et que Loki avait retrouvé sa forme bleue d’origine.<br/>Alors, on ne pouvait pas dire que Laufey était étonné lorsque Loki arriva en trombe sur Jotunheim. Une escorte l’attendait à son point de chute pour le conduire au roi, à l’abri du palais. Méfiant, mais tout de même curieux envers ce peuple auquel il était censé appartenir, Loki suivit ces géants qui mesuraient plus de trois mètres. Un Jotün lui indiqua de bien marcher dans leurs pas car la glace était trop fragile à certains endroits et risquait de s’effondrer. Une bouffée de tristesse envahi Loki : sa planète d’origine était en train de mourir et il le ressentait jusque dans ses tripes. Autour d’eux, des crevasses sillonnaient le sol et on pouvait même apercevoir le cœur de la planète tellement certaines étaient profondes. La Cassette de l’Hiver vibrait de bonheur dans sa poche, sous la joie d’être enfin de retour chez elle. La magie de Loki entrait en résonnance avec celle de la planète et commençait doucement à la réparer. Jotunheim chantait les louanges de leur sauveur, le prince perdu des Jotnärr, l’héritier de la couronne. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Loki se sentit à sa place. Il se sentait désiré, plus qu’il ne l’avait jamais été sur Asgard.<br/>Après les premières années de sa vie, après que la joie d’un nouveau prince disparaisse, il avait été considéré comme un être différent, qui n’avait rien à faire ici. Il n’était pas taillé pour se battre physiquement, préférait lire plutôt que s’entraîner et il manipulait la magie. Il n’était pas normal qu’un mâle, un prince qui plus est, manipule la magie. La magie était une affaire de femme. De plus, lorsque ses talents pour les illusions et la métamorphose étaient apparus, il était devenu un paria. Tout le monde le montrait du doigt. Les insultes fusaient et ce n’était pas son Père ou Thor qui empêchaient cette situation. Odin ne disait jamais rien et Thor encourageait ses amis dans leurs insultes. Personne ne comprenait Loki. Sauf sa Mère. Frigga était tout ce dont on pouvait rêver pour être une mère, mais elle ne s’opposait pas à son mari dans son attitude envers leur plus jeune fils. La façon dont Odin traitait Loki était plus sournoisement douloureuse que celle de Thor. Ce dernier n’était qu’un lourdaud, mais Odin, lui agissait comme s’il ressentait un mélange de peur et de dégout envers Loki. Il n’avait jamais confiance en lui, refusait de croire ce qu’il disait et n’avait pas hésiter à retirer à Loki le semblant de famille qu’il avait. Mais Loki en avait marre d’être seul.<br/>    C’est donc pour cette raison que à la nouvelle de son adoption/kidnapping, Loki ne s’était pas énervé. Il avait calmement acquiescé, s’était détourné d’Odin qui tombait dans son Sommeil (comme c’était pratique !) et avait marché vers le Bifröst. Il avait demandé à Heimdall de le transférer sur Jotunheim.<br/>    Il était curieux de ce qu’était cette famille d’origine. Selon ce que lui avait raconté Odin, il semblait que sa famille voulait de lui. A l’époque, il était désiré par cette famille, mais l’était-il encore ? Et l’accepteraient-ils en entier ? Et encore mieux, et c’était ce qui avait décidé Loki à les rejoindre, accepteraient-ils Harry ? Pourrait-il enfin ramener son enfant chez lui ?<br/>    Il espérait tellement de choses.<br/>~°°°~<br/>Assis sur son trône, Laufey attendait impatiemment que son fils aîné arrive enfin dans la salle du trône. Il n’avait pas pu parler à son fils la dernière fois qu’il était venu et de toute façon, Loki n’était pas au courant de son lignage à cet instant. Mais là, tout serait différent. <br/>Un bruit de course retentit dans le château et un jeune Jotün entra en courant dans la pièce.<br/>« Maman ! Est-il vrai que Loki vient nous rejoindre ? »<br/>    Laufey baissa le regard sur son plus jeune fils. Helblindi, seulement âgé de 175 ans, était encore considéré comme un bébé par la communauté Jotün. Il était fin et gracieux et sonviasge  Le fait qu’il soit le dernier enfant né sur Jotunheim n’aidait pas. La famine était si impitoyable qu’aucun enfant n’était né depuis la naissance d’Helblindi. <br/>    « C’est vrai, ‘Blindi. Sinon Maman n’aurait pas envoyé toute la garde royale au point de chute du Bifröst. »<br/>    Cette fois, c’était son autre fils qui venait de parler. Byleistr était sans doute le Jotün le plus imposant que Laufey n’ait jamais vu. Les Jotnärr possédait deux formes, dont une bien cachée du reste des royaumes. Celle sous laquelle tout le monde connaissait les Jotnärr, une forme gigantesque qui pouvait atteindre cinq mètres de haut. La seconde, plus petite, de la taille d’un grand Ase, était plus fragile, mais bien plus facile à manipuler. Peu de gens étaient au courant que hors de la vue des envahisseurs et des étrangers, les Jotnärr n’utilisaient que très peu leur forme gigantesque. Pourtant, Byleistr battait tous les records, atteignant les six mètre et demi. Sous sa forme plus petite, il atteignait tout de même les deux mètres et était extrêmement musclé. Autant dire qu’il en imposait. <br/>    Laufey était très fier de ses enfants. Ils étaient tous trois parfaits en tout point. La beauté de ses deux cadets ne devait pas avoir égale sur Jotünheim. Bon peut-être qu’il était biais… Et dire qu’il attendait d’avoir des petits-enfants avec impatience était un euphémisme. Il savait que Loki avait déjà eu des enfants, mais il ne savait pas s’il aura la chance de les rencontrer un jour. Il en serait très heureux. <br/>    Presque en courant, Helblindi se positionna à la gauche de sa mère, tandis que son frère se mettait de l’autre côté, beaucoup plus calmement. <br/>    Pile à cet instant, les portes de la salle s’ouvrirent de nouveau et une escorte pénétra à l’intérieur de la pièce. En tête de cortège se trouvait Farbauti qui s’avança en direction de son compagnon, l’air excité comme jamais. Juste son expression suffit à rassurer Laufey sur l’état d’esprit de leur fils. Loki était là de son plein gré et n’avait pas l’air de les craindre. Farbauti s’assit sur son trône à côté de celui du roi. Devant eux, les gardes s’écartèrent et au milieu se tenait le Dieu de la Malice, de la Destruction et du Chaos, mais surtout leur fils aîné, l’héritier du trône, Loki. Ce dernier regardait curieusement autour de lui et sursauta lorsque les gardes près de lui devinrent plus petit avant d’atteindre sa propre taille. Comme toutes les autres personnes de la pièce, se dit-il.<br/>    Une bouffée de soulagement prit Laufey. Sous une impulsion, il se leva et se précipita vers son fils. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, le cœur du roi se serra lorsque Loki eut un mouvement de recul. Après un moment d’hésitation, Laufey se pencha et engouffra Loki dans une étreinte d’ours. Le brun resta très rigide entre ses bars, mais sur le moment, Laufey n’en avait rien à faire. Rapidement, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues et des sanglots le secouèrent. Son fils était si beau et avait tellement grandi ! Prudemment, Loki leva ses bras et serra à son tour ce qu’il savait dorénavant être sa mère. La réaction de cette dernière venait de lui prouver que sa famille biologique voulait toujours de lui et un poids qu’il ne savait pas exister se leva de ses épaules. Une barrière se brisa en lui et il commença à pleurer à son tour. Jamais on ne l’avait serré entre leur bras de cette manière et jamais il ne s’était senti aussi en sécurité et à sa place. La sensation qu’il avait eu en arrivant n’avait absolument rien à voir avec celle-là. <br/>    Laufey recula un peu, faisant face à son fils. Ce dernier essuya rapidement ses larmes et fit un sourire tremblant à sa mère.<br/>    « Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux que tu sois là ». Murmura doucement le roi en souriant à son tour. « Le jour où ils t’ont pris, j’ai cru mourir… <br/>- Je suis là maintenant, Maman. »<br/>    Sous l’appellation, Laufey pleura de plus belle. Jamais il n’aurait cru possible que son enfant puisse un jour l’appeler comme ça, pas aussi vite. Après tout, Loki avait grandi loin de lui, il avait une autre famille. Il avait cru que peut-être, Loki ne voudrait pas de lui et de sa famille. Peut-être que Loki viendrait seulement pour les informer qu’il ne voudrait jamais d’eux et qu’ils le répugnaient. Il n’était pas dupe. Il savait ce que les Ases racontaient sur les Jotnärr. Loki avait dû être élevé dans le mépris des Jotnärr. Que Loki soit là et l’appelait Maman était un soulagement, peut-être qu’il pourrait enfin s’occuper de lui et le connaître. <br/>    Après plusieurs minutes, le roi se recula de nouveau et saisit la main de son fils.<br/>« Mon enfant, je suis si heureux que tu sois là !! C’est… J’ai l’impression de rêver ! Pendant combien de temps prévois-tu de rester, mon ange ? Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux ! Mais… Peut-être que tu ne veux pas rester ! Comment ai-je put ne pas savoir ? Oh mon dieu je suis en train de te forcer à rester ! Ne te sens pas obliger de rester : Je te jure, je ne te force pas ! Je-<br/>- Respire Maman, lui dit Loki avec un sourire, Je reste autant de temps que tu veux que je reste. »<br/>Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Laufey et le cœur de Loki. <br/>« Viens. Lui indiqua sa mère. Il faut que tu rencontre le reste de ta famille… »<br/>Doucement, il dirigea le brun en direction des trônes où se tenait impatiemment le reste de leur famille. Loki se raidit de nouveau, stressé à l’idée de les rencontrer. Mais l’expression de pure joie sur le visage de sa mère le détendit immédiatement. Sur le plus petit trône se trouvait un Jotün de la taille de Loki, ce qui l’étonnait toujours. Comment était-ce possible ? Tous les Jotnärr dans la pièce avait une taille humaine, à la limite de grands humains, alors que pourtant, tous les gardes qui étaient venus le chercher faisaient tous environ quatre mètres.<br/>Loki secoua la tête sortant de ses pensées. Devant lui se tenait donc ce Jotün, qui se trouvait être la copie presque conforme de Loki. La seule différence était dans la carrure beaucoup plus imposante et carré que la sienne. Et la couleur évidemment. <br/>« Loki, Dit sa mère près de lui. Je te présente ton père, Farbauti.<br/>- Je suis heureux de te voir, fils. »<br/>Loki ne sut quoi répondre. On peut dire qu’il n’avait pas une bonne expérience en matière de père. Odin n’était pas le plus aimant et il espérait vraiment que son père biologique n’avait rien à voir avec lui. Farbauti et l’air de voir le trouble de Loki et finit donc par le prendre à son tour dans ses bras et lui disant :<br/>« Je t’assure que je n’ai rien à voir avec ce kidnappeur d’enfant. Je t’aimerai toujours plus que lui ne le fera jamais. » <br/>Loki hocha la tête, s’efforçant de ne pas pleurer de nouveau. Dès que son père le lâcha, une masse bleue l’envahie, s’écriant :<br/>« Grand frère Loki ! »<br/>Ce dernier resta statufié. Lui ? Grand frère ? Il baissa les yeux et tomba sur un jeune Jotün en larmes. Sa prise autour de lui était solide, mais pas douloureuse. Cela devait être son petit frère, si Loki avait bien deviné à la vue du cri du plus jeune. Sans même réfléchir, il le serra contre lui. Oulà, se dit-il, cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas serré autant de gens dans ses bras en une journée.<br/>« Comment t’appelle-tu ? Demanda doucement Loki. Tu es mon petit frère, c’est ça ? »<br/>Toujours en pleurant, le plus jeune hocha la tête.<br/>« Je-Je-Je m’ap-appelle Hel-lblindi !!<br/>- Ravi de te rencontrer Helblindi, je suis très heureux que tu sois mon petit frère. »<br/>- Helblindi, lâche-le par les Nornes ! Intervint une voix moqueuse qui n’appartenait ni à son père ni à sa mère. »<br/>Loki tourna la tête vers la voix et wow. <br/>La personne devant lui était très grande. Pas un géant, enfin si mais il devait être plus massif que Thor ! Et apparemment, la même façon de sourire comme un imbécile heureux, se dit-il avec affection en regardant le grand sourire du jeune homme. De nouveau, Loki trouva une forte ressemblance entre ce dernier et lui-même.<br/>« Je m’appelle Byleistr. Et oui, je suis aussi ton petit frère ! »<br/>Il lui tendit le monstre qui lui servait de main afin que Loki la serre. La saisissant, ce dernier le tira contre lui pour le prendre aussi dans ses bras, tout en faisant attention à ne pas écraser Helblindi. Byleistr les serra tous deux dans une étreinte d’ours, coupant la respiration de Loki. Ce dernier sourit.<br/>Il avait sa famille avec lui.<br/>Enfin, presque toute.<br/>Se séparant doucement de ses frères, Loki se tourna vers sa mère qui le regardait avec un tel amour que le cœur de Loki se gonfla. <br/>« Maman, je suis désolé de te demander ça.<br/>- Non, ne sois pas désolé mon ange ! Que se passe-t-il ? »<br/>Laufey paraissait presque extatique à l’idée de pouvoir l’aider.<br/>« Il y a quelques années, très peu de temps, j’ai eu un enfant. Odin n’est même pas au courant. Ce n’est qu’un enfant et je ne voulais pas qu’Odin lui fasse du mal. Je l’ai alors laissé avec son père sur Midgard pour le protéger, le temps que je réussisse à convaincre Odin de le laisser vivre avec moi ! Mais son père est mort et je- »<br/>La gorge de Loki se serra. Parler de la mort de James était encore difficile. Loki prit une grande inspiration, sous le regard inquiet de sa mère.<br/>« Mon enfant n’est pas heureux là-bas. La famille chez laquelle il réside le maltraite, je le sais. Je n’ai pas put aller le chercher car seul les Nornes savent ce qu’Odin lui ferait pour l’éloigner de moi ! Je-<br/>- Va le chercher. Le coupa doucement Laufey en posant une main sur son épaule. C’est ce que tu allais me demander n’est-ce pas ? »<br/>La gorge toujours serrée, il hocha la tête. Laufey sourit de nouveau.<br/>« J’ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer mes petits-enfants. Je serais plus qu’heureux de l’accueillir ! <br/>- Nous le serons tous, Loki. Intervint à son tour Farbauti. Mais il faut que tu sache Loki que notre monde se meurt. Je ne sais pas si les conditions de vie seront viables pour un enfant.<br/>- Farbauti ! Le rabroua Laufey, ses yeux rouges brillant de colère. <br/>- Ce monde se meurt ? Demanda Loki. »<br/>Baissant les épaules en signe de défaite, Laufey hocha la tête.<br/>« Sans la Cassette de l’Hiver, ce monde n’est rien. Elle était comme un soleil, le noyau dont ce monde a besoin. Sans elle, nous sombrons dans la misère. Nous n’avons plus d’enfant qui naissent, les récoltes pourrissent et les glaces ne croissent plus. Jotünheim … meurt. »<br/>Loki eut un hoquet de surprise.<br/>« La Cassette de l’Hiver ? »<br/>Il enfonça sa main dans la poche de son manteau et en sortit avec prudence la Cassette. Il avait eu l’instinct qu’il devait la prendre avant de se rendre sur Jotünheim. Il se disait qu’il devait la prendre pour la remettre à sa place. Une fois de plus on instinct ne l’avait pas trompé.<br/>    Tous les Jotnärr de la pièce regardait avec émerveillement ladite Cassette. Déjà, ils sentaient le froid bienfaisant de l’objet dans leurs veines bien que la magie de l’artefact soit liée à Loki. Sans le savoir, ce dernier avait fait ce qu’aucun roi n’avait fait depuis des millénaires. Il avait harmonisé sa magie avec celle de la Cassette. Les deux étaient à présent confondus et ne pourraient jamais être séparé jusqu’à la mort de Loki. <br/>    Devant lui, Laufey avait porté la main à sa bouche sous la stupéfaction. Doucement, il tendit son autre main en direction de l’objet avant de l’effleurer. Une vague de magie le traversa et le mit presque à genoux. Il commença à remercier sans cesse son aîné. Enfin ! <br/>    Saisissant doucement la cassette, Laufey se dirigea vers un socle posé près de son trône. Avec précaution, il la déposa sur ce socle. Une vague de magie envahie la pièce, faisant pousser un soupir de bien-être à l’entièreté de la salle et à probablement tous les Jotnärr. Tous sentir le cri de joie poussé par Jotunheim elle-même. <br/>    La Cassette était enfin à sa place.<br/>    Se dirigeant de nouveau vers son fils, Laufey le prit encore dans ses bras, le remerciant encore une fois. Loki sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il se retourna pour se faire face à son père. Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire.<br/>« Nous irons chercher ton fils dans quelques jours, le temps que tout soit prêt pour son arrivé. »<br/>Loki aurait eu envie de dire que son fils ne pouvait pas attendre plus, mais la journée avait été si intense que Loki avait du mal à réfléchir. Il hocha la tête et se relaxa dans l’étreinte de sa mère et dans la magie relâchée de la Cassette.<br/>Il allait enfin pouvoir aller chercher son fils.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapitre 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:les personnages de Harry Potter et de Thor ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement ! </p><p>Pairing : Severus Snape/Harry Potter (Pas avant plusieurs chapitres)</p><p>Merci pour les reviews !<br/>Alors, je joue beaucoup avec la timeline de Thor, c'est-à-dire qu'elle n'est pas vraiment respectée... Mais bon dites moi si cela vous gêne et je trouverais un moyen.</p><p>Chapitre cinq :</p><p>    Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il se trouvait sur le lit le plus confortable qu'il est jamais connu. Après il était vrai que qualifié le vieux tas de couvertures se trouvant dans son placard de matelas était bien trop indulgent. Le seul lit sur lequel il s'était trouvé une fois ces dernières années avait été le lit de la chambre d'ami où il avait eu le malheur de s'endormir il y a quelques mois. Harry se souvenait encore de la correction qu'il avait reçu ce jour-là. Son corps s'en souvenait encore.<br/>    Une sensation bizarre l'envahit. Une sorte de bourdonnement étrange qu'il lui hérisser les poils. Comme si il manquait quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il avait chaud aussi, Il réussissait à distinguer une masse chaude et douce au dessus-lui. Des couvertures il déduisit. Il n'en avait jamais senti d'aussi douces et chaudes de toutes les fois où il avait dû faire les lits des Dursley. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir être dans un lit aussi confortable. L'effroi l'emplit. Si Oncle Vernon le trouvait comme ça, il allait y passer. Il se releva brusquement en ouvrant les yeux et la lumière ambiante lui agressa les rétines. Après quelques secondes, il décida d'ouvrir les yeux doucement et prit conscience de son entourage. Il se trouvait dans une chambre gigantesque. Rien que la pièce devait bien faire la taille du rez de chaussée du 4 Privet Drive. Par ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que la pièce qui était énorme. Tous semblait énorme dans cette pièce. A l'instant présent, il se trouvait dans le plus grand lit qu'il avait jamais vu. Presque la taille du salon des Dursley. L'armoire de l'autre côté devait bien faire trois mètres de haut et de large. <br/>     Où se trouvait-il ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen que ce soit les Dursley qui l'ai amené ici. A moins que... Son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Est-ce que- Est-ce que sa mère était enfin venu le chercher ? LA dernière chose dont il se souvenait était la vision de l'Oncle Vernon lui faisant mal. Tout était flou, mais il avait quand même l'impression d'avoir vu sa mère. Mais il n'était pas rare qu'il rêve de la venue de sa mère. Il n'était sûr de rien. <br/>    Alors, lentement, il s'extirpa du lit. Les couvertures pesaient une tonne, son cerveau en avait conscience, mais il n'eut aucun mal à les soulever. Les jambes tremblantes, il se mit debout. Et c'est à cet instant qu'il comprit la sensation étrange de plus tôt. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il n'avait mal nulle part. Même lorsque il n'était pas blessé, ce qui était rare, il avait quand même mal, probablement à cause à la malnutrition. Par conséquent, il avait l'impression qui lui manquait quelque chose. <br/>    Toujours aussi lentement mais le cœur battant, il s'avança vers la porte -ou plutôt le portail- de la chambre. Puis se rendit compte que JAMAIS il n'arrivera à l'ouvrir. Il avait toujours été petit, mais là, il n'arrivait tout simplement à attendre, à effleurer la poignée de la porte. Les larmes commencèrent à lui montèrent aux yeux en même temps que la panique. Mais... Mais il savait que sa mère ne devait pas être loin ! Il avait envie de crier, de frapper la porte pour prévenir sa mère  qu'il était réveillé, mais ces années avec les Dursley lui avaient appris que les bons garçons ne font pas de bruit et ne demande pas de l'attention. Oncle Vernon le lui avait répété pour qu'il l'ai à jamais gravé dans la tête. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Dudley se faisait souvent récompensé et pas lui. <br/>    Essayant de se calmer, Harry se dirigea vers le lit qu'il venait de quitter, se remit sous les draps. Il pensait que peut-être personne ne remarquerait qu'il s'était levé sans permission. <br/>    Et il attendit.</p><p> </p><p>     Loki faisait des allers-retours dans la salle du trône. Sa cape volait derrière lui, telle une ombre énervée prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Son visage était tordu dans une expression mélangeant colère et inquiétude. Sa magie vibrait autour de lui et illuminait les murs de glaces d'une lueur dangereuse. Pour plus de confort, il avait reprit sa forme jotün. Il avait découvert avec horreur qu'il était beaucoup plus à l'aise sous cette forme. Elle lui empêchait de ressentir un inconfort qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir jusqu'à ce qu'on lui montre comment reprendre sa forme originelle.<br/>    Il se sentait impuissant. Il venait enfin de récupérer son fils, mais tout ne pouvait pas devenir aussi simple tout d'un coup ! Maudit soit les sorciers ! Que ce soit ce psychopathe de Voldemort ou ce manipulateur de Dumbledore ! Qu'ils aillent pourrir dans les flammes de Hellheim !<br/>Les murs autour de lui commencèrent à craquer sous la pression de sa magie qui menaçait d'exploser. Son père (la facilité avec Loki l'appelait père, même dans son esprit, l'étonnait encore), qui le regardait dans un coin de la pièce, décida d'intervenir.</p><p>«  Loki, fils, calme toi ! Je sais que tu es inquiet pour Hadrian mais-<br/> -Que je me calme ? Je ne vais pas me calmer ! As-tu vu ce qu'il ont fait à mon fils ? Il ne pourra jamais avoir une vie normale !<br/> -Il pourra avoir une vie normale, mon fils. Nous ferons tout pour qu'il l'ai. Est-ce qu'on est sûr qu'elle soit vraie cette prophétie ? »</p><p>     La nouvelle venait de tomber. Lorsque les médecins du palais étaient en train d'ausculter Harry et de réparer les dégâts faits sur son corps, ils avaient remarqué une anomalie. Bien que la plupart des cicatrices soient parties, sauf quelques unes sur son dos et une large cicatrice sur tout son flanc gauche, une d'entre elles refusait de partir n'y même de s’atténuait. Elle se trouvait sur son front et ne guérissait pas et les médecins en étaient venus à la conclusion qu'elle avait été infligé par la magie. Ils étaient alors allés cherche Loki, qui n'avait rien pu y faire. La seule chose qu'il avait pu y faire s'était de déceler un corps étranger dans cette cicatrice, une présence inconnu dans le noyau magique de Harry. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait alors fait appel aux prêtres du temple de l'Hiver, sous le conseil de sa mère. Ils étaient considéré comme une autorité de la magie dans les neuf royaumes et pourrait sans doute identifier cette présence. Après quelques heures à étudier son fils, ils rendirent leurs verdicts. C'étaient un morceau d'âme, ce que l'on appelait un Horcruxe. Il semblerait qu'il existait un rituel permettant de séparer un âme en plusieurs morceaux, ce qui procurait une certaine immortalité à celui qui l'effectuait. C'était un acte barbare, difficilement imaginable pour Loki. Comment pouvait-on vouloir l'immortalité au point de scarifier sa propre âme ? Il ne pouvait y avoir que deux personnes assez folles pour le faire et ayant eu l'opportunité de le faire ; Voldemort ou  Dumbledore. Plus probablement Voldemort, la cicatrice étant sans doute l'endroit où son bébé avait reçu le sort de la mort. L'Avada Kedavra si Loki se souvenait bien. Il y a des années, James lui avait expliqué l'existence des trois sorts Impardonnables, le sort de torture l'Endoloris, le sort de contrôle mental l'Imperium et le sort de mort, l'Avada Kedavra. Par les Nornes, il avait l'impression que cela s'était passé il y a des siècles ! <br/>     Il semblerait aussi que ce rituel est été accidentellement accompli par accident cette nuit-là. La nuit où James était mort. La nuit où une partie de son cœur était mort. Lorsque Voldemort eut tué quelqu'un, probablement Lily elle était plus proche et son meurtre plus récent, son âme s'était séparée et réfugié dans Harry. Rien que l'idée le faisait frissonner de dégoût. Son fils restait lié à ce monstre. <br/>   Mais ce n'était pas tout. En cherchant plus profondément, le plus vieux prêtre du nom de Svyrbjörn avait découvert que Harry était soumis à une prophétie. Tout comme ses frères et sœurs. Enfin ceux qui étaient encore vivants, c'est-à-dire les immortels. Mais contrairement à eux, sa prophétie n'avait rien à voir avec le Ragnarök. Pour faire court, elle destinait simplement Harry a être la seule personne  a pouvoir défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle disait explicitement que « l'un ne pouvait vivre tant que l'autre survit ». Cela voudrait dire que son fils devrait quand même retourner sur Midgard pour sauver tout les sorciers. Rien que ça. <br/>     Farbauti avait soumis l'idée de ne simplement pas l'envoyer sur Midgard, mais elle avait vite écartée. Il ne servait à rien de tenter de fuir sa destinée, elle trouvera toujours un moyen de revenir et pas forcément de manière agréable. Il valait mieux pouvoir la contrôler et préparer son futur que de bêtement se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Tout devait être prêt, ils devaient être prêts. Loki allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que tout se passe bien et que son fils puisse régler ce problème le plus vite possible et avec le moins de dégâts possible.<br/>    Malgré tout, cette décision n'apaisait quand même pas l'inquiétude que ressentait Loki. Il y avait quand même une chance pour que son fils soit en danger pendant une partie de sa vie. Il faut dire  que le dieu du Chaos n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'être un parent depuis longtemps. Même lorsque Harry était enfant, il y avait eu James pour l'épauler. Et il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de profiter de ses autres enfants. Pleins de questions fusaient dans sa tête : allait-il réussir à élever son fils seul ? Probablement, mais allait-il bien le faire ? Les chances d'échec pouvaient être très hautes. <br/>    Un bruit sur sa droite attira son attention. Farbauti venait de se racler la gorge pour sortir son fils de ses pensées. Il voyait bien que d'ici peu, Loki allait laisser place à la panique et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait voir. Ses crises de colère était déjà assez impressionnantes pour que le vieux roi ne veuille  pas voir ses crises de panique. Il était vrai qu'il compatissait avec son fils pour les mésaventures de Harry, après tout c'était son petit-fils et il l'aimait déjà de tout son cœur. Du peu qu'il avait vu de l'enfant, c'est-à-dire presque rien vu que la seule fois où il l'avait vu était lorsque Loki l'avait ramené de Midgard pour l'amener presque en courant dans la chambre la plus proche, l'enfant avait l'air adorable. Loki en parlait avec tendresse et affection et Farbauti n'en doutait pas, l'attachement de son fils pour le père du petit y jouait pour beaucoup. <br/>     Dans leur durée de vie, les Jotnärr n'étaient pas tout le temps fertiles, et si il l'était, pas avec tout le monde. Un Jotün ne peut se reproduire qu'avec un certain nombre de partenaires prédéfinis par un nombre précis derrière leur oreille gauche. On appelle ces personnes les « partenaires potentiels ». Le nombre de partenaire potentiels varie d'un Jotün à un autre. Par exemple, Farbauti possédait le simple chiffre de 5. Ce chiffre était un des plus bas de Jotunheim, seulement dépassé par un garde du palais dont le nombre était 3. Malheureusement, cette particularité avait aussi accéléré la chute du taux de natalité de leur monde. Ce nombre limité de partenaires était peu à peu devenu une malédiction. Et parmi ces partenaires se trouvaient souvent le « véritable » partenaire, une personne à laquelle notre affection allait plus facilement et qu'on aimait de tout son cœur. Certains appelaient même cela une âme-sœur. Il semblait que James fut le véritable partenaire de Loki ce qui expliquait la tristesse immense du dieu et le vide qu'il ressentait.<br/>     Farbauti soupira. Son fils n'avait pas eu une vie des plus faciles.<br/>    «  Fils, et si tu allais rendre visite à ton enfant ? Avec un peu de chance, il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller et je doute qu'il apprécie de se réveiller seul dans un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas. »<br/>Les épaules de Loki s’affaissèrent. Son père avait raison. Il devait allé voir son fils. Souriant un peu faiblement au roi dans son trône, Loki se dirigea vers la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Harry.  Avant de rentrer, il se souvint de reprendre sa forme ase, car s'était la seule que le petit pouvait reconnaître. Il prit une grande inspiration, poussa la poignée de la porte et passa doucement la tête à travers l'embrasure de la porte. A sa grande surprise, l'enfant était déjà réveillé, bien que toujours allongé sous les couvertures. Loki pouvait voir d'ici les yeux ouverts de l'enfant. Prudemment, le dieu pénétra dans la chambre. Il n'imagina pas la façon dont tout le corps de son fils se tendit. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit prudemment sur le lit. A ce niveau, Harry tremblait presque. Avait-il peur de lui ? Le cœur de Loki se serra. Son tout petit était terrifié.<br/>    « Hadrian ? »<br/>Le silence lui répondit.<br/>    « Hadrian ? Tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois. C'est Maman. »<br/>Les tremblements cessèrent doucement.<br/>    « Tu ne crains rien mon bébé, tu peux venir me faire un câlin ? Tu as beaucoup manqué à Maman... Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir te chercher plus tôt... Je suis désolé... Vraiment désolé... »<br/>Les larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux de Loki. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir pu sauver son fils plus tôt. Il aurait pu éviter tant de souffrance pour Harry, ils auraient pu vivre ensemble heureux jusque ici. Mais maintenant ils le pourraient. <br/>     Un poids fonça sur Loki et il se retrouva les bras pleins d'un enfant en pleurs. Des sanglots secouaient son petit corps et ses mains serraient compulsivement le devant de la chemise Loki. Mais il s'en fichait complètement. Son fils était enfin avec lui. Ce dernier pleurait toute les larmes de son corps et de temps en temps, un « maman » passait la barrière de ses lèvres. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues du dieu tandis qu'il essayait de réconforter son fils. Un sentiment de chaleur emplissait sa poitrine, mélangé à du soulagement. Son fils ne lui en voulait pas. <br/>    Enfin. Ils étaient ensemble.</p><p>     Harry se sentait enfin à sa place. Premièrement, c'était bien sa mère qui était venu le chercher,  deuxièmement parce que son odeur était telle qu'il s'en souvenait et beaucoup de souvenir remontait à la surface, troisièmement parce qu'il était enfin en sécurité.  Sa maman voulait encore de lui et était venu le chercher ! Il ne voulait plus jamais quitter les bras de sa mère. Il allait tout faire pour ne plus jamais être de sa maman et être renvoyé chez les Durlsey. Rien qu'à l'idée, Harry sentit un frisson de peur le traverser. Pendant un instant, il espéra que Loki ne l'avait pas sentit, mais il n'y avait aucune chance que ce soit le cas, vu leur proximité. <br/>     Doucement, Loki décolla son fils de son corps, mais pas assez pour ne plus sentir sa chaleur. Harry tenta de cacher son visage contre l'épaule de sa mère mais une main l'en empêcha. Deux regards d'un verts éclatant se rencontrèrent. Durant un court instant, Loki s'extasia de sa ressemblance avec son fils. Leurs visages étaient identiques à quelques détails près. Aucun de ses enfants ne lui avait autant ressemblé. Pourtant, Loki n'avait aucun mal à retrouver les traits si aimés de James. Une douleur au cœur le fit sourire amèrement à la pensée de l'amour de sa vie.<br/>     D'une voix douce, il finit par demander :<br/>«  Tout va bien, mon fils ? »<br/>Un hochement timide lui répondit, pendant que deux grands yeux dévisageaient Loki. Le jeune enfant semblait avoir du mal à croire qui était la personne en face de lui. Devinant ses pensées précédentes, le dieu s'empressa de le rassurer :<br/>«  Mon chéri, rien ne nous séparera plus... Jamais tu ne retourneras chez ces affreux Dursley, je te le promets ! »<br/>Il omit volontairement la partie dans laquelle les Dursley étaient morts, son fils n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Pas pour l'instant. <br/>Harry quand à lui, continuait de le regarder avec un air ébahi. Ses yeux étincelaient sous la lumière du lustre de glace suspendu au plafond. Loki adressa à son fils un sourire bienveillant et pendant quelques minutes, plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Harry détourna soudain le regard, les joues légèrement rouges à cause du regard perçant de sa mère. Pour la deuxième fois, il inspecta la chambre dans laquelle il s'était réveillé et finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.<br/>« Maman ? Commença-t-il la voix un peu faiblarde. On est où ? »<br/>Immédiatement après avoir posé la question, l'enfant sembla se recroqueviller sur lui même. Oh non ! Il avait oublié une règle fondamentale ! Les adultes détestaient quand les enfants, les monstres posent des questions qui ne les regardaient pas ! Une fois, lorsqu'il l'avait fait, oncle Vernon s'était tellement énervé qu'Harry avait été persuadé que les murs de la maison avaient tremblé.<br/>Etait-il possible qu'il ait déjà énervé sa mère juste après l'avoir retrouvé ? <br/>Pourtant, sa mère lui répondit calmement :<br/>«  Nous sommes chez moi, avec ma famille. »<br/>Harry releva la tête, l'air étonné.<br/>« Tu as une famille ? »<br/>Loki pouffa.<br/>«  Oui, j'en ai une. Il y a mes deux parents, tes grands-parents, et mes frères, tes oncles. »<br/>Plus sûr de lui car il ne s'était pas fait reprendre par sa mère, Harry continua de poser des questions :<br/>«  Pourquoi tout est si grand ? »<br/>Loki serra les dents. Quand Harry était enfant, il avait l'habitude de lui raconter des histoires pour le coucher et malheureusement, la légende des géants de glace était l'une d'entre elles. Dans ces souvenirs, Loki ne les avait pas épargnés, les dépeignant comme des monstres.Et son fils, son merveilleux fils, semblait avoir une incroyable mémoire pour s'être souvenu de lui. Il y avait des risques qu'il se souvienne de ces histoires. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le vérifier. <br/>« Hadrian est-ce que tu te souviens des Géants de Glace dont je t'avais parlé quand tu était bébé ? »<br/>Après une hésitation, l'enfant hocha la tête.<br/>«  Quelles est ton opinion sur eux ? » Continua Loki<br/>Son fils le regarda d'un air confus, puis son visage s'emplit d'une expression que Loki ne sut identifier.<br/>« Je les trouvais très incompris. »<br/>Loki fronça les sourcils. Comment ça ? Son fils baissa la tête comme si il avait honte.<br/>«  J'avais de la peine pour eux. Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal et le Père de Toutes Choses les as punis sévèrement. Ils avaient juste faim... »<br/>Loki jeta un regard éberlué à son fils.<br/>Effectivement, c'est ce qui était arrivé. Les Jotnärr souffrait d'une telle famine qu'ils avaient tenté d'accéder à Midgard pour y trouver de nouvelles ressources. Il avait plus tard appris que Laufey voulait simplement ramené des animaux et des plantes de Midgard pour relancer une agriculture sur Jotünheim. <br/>Son fils ne cesserait jamais de l’étonner. <br/>« Tu as raison mon fils. Et bien figure toi que toi et moi sommes des Géants de glace, enfin toi en partie. »<br/>Le regard d'Hadrian s'illumina. Jamais de sa vie, il n'aurait pensé que quelqu'un serait aussi heureux à l'idée d'être un Jotün.<br/>«  Tout notr- ta famille est comme ça ? Demanda l'enfant <br/>- Pour l'instant, oui. Répondit-il en pensant à sa ''famille'' à Asgard. Mais c'est aussi ta famille Hadrian. »<br/>Les yeux d'Harry se remplirent aussitôt de larmes et avant que Loki n'est le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il retrouva les bras plein de son fils. Il le serra fort dans ses bras, toujours heureux de l'avoir auprès de lui. <br/>Pourtant son cœur venait de se briser un peu plus,car son fils était en train de pleurer parce qu'on lui avait dit qu'il avait enfin une vraie famille.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>